


At Least You Still Have Me

by CheyanneChika



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, I was messed up back in mumble mumble whatever year I wrote this, Jealousy, Kidnapping, M/M, Minor Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri, Old but popular OCs from ffnet-land, One-Sided Shibuya Yuuri/Conrart Weller, Seriously they have fanart, Torture, old fic, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheyanneChika/pseuds/CheyanneChika
Summary: After Yuuri's and Wolfram's marriage, finally, Conrart is feeling well and truly alone.Yozak, however, is just waiting in the wings.Cue the sex, adventure, kidnapping, romance...the whole kit and kaboodle!





	At Least You Still Have Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm transitioning my old stuff from ff.net...my god the original summary is click-baity: Conrart is jealous and upset after Yuuri gets married so who comes to his rescue? Yozak wants Conrart all for himself, but is Conrart willing to give him what he wants? And why is Conrart's heart beating so quickly? Yaoi and LEMONS. Yozak/Conrart
> 
> Lemme know if I forgot a tag, I'm not editing this except to remove the copious author's notes because there are a lot of those and they are mostly irrelevant.

**Chapter 1: This Sucks**

* * *

 

Conrart sighed as he watched the person he had been in love with for so many years standing at an alter with his younger half brother. He put on a false smile and tried his best to look happy for Yuuri and Wolfram who smiled lovingly at each other as they said their "I do's" and kissed. Beside him, his mother sobbed openly, dampening the hanker chief he'd handed over the moment she had begun to cry. On his other side, Gwendal glowered at the royal couple. He made no effort to hide his emotions. Conrart wished for a moment that he could be so blatantly opposed to this marriage, but he couldn't. He was happy if Yuuri was happy…he had to be happy. That was his personal order. Be happy for Yuuri.

The wedding reception was massive. All of Shin Makoku's allies were in attendance, along with nine of the ten Aristocrats—Adelbert's father had declined politely—and about half of the country's population. In fact, it was so massive that Conrart managed to slip out of the party after only an hour or so of pretending to enjoy himself.

He headed to his chambers, planning to change into another uniform and go train. He was just about to pull open his door when a voice called out behind him, "So, Lord Weller is going to blow off his Godson's and little brother's wedding party?"

Conrart jerked and spun to see Yozak, who was wearing his usual attire as opposed to the pink dress he'd worn to the wedding, leaning against a wall. "Yozak," he acknowledged.

"Captain."

"What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at the party?"

"I could ask the same of you." He pushed himself off the wall and walked towards the other man. Conrart grimaced and watched the red head warily. "Maybe you left cuz you couldn't take it anymore."

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about," Conrart replied, guilt rising in his throat.

"Gee, what ever could I mean? Perhaps that you couldn't bear to see a certain young man who you happen to be completely and utterly in love with marrying your little brother." Conrart looked away as Yozak hit the nail on the head. "Poor thing, just couldn't take it anymore." Yozak sighed dramatically and reached out to grip his best friend's shoulders.

Conrart looked back at Yozak. He wanted the feeling he had for Yuuri to go away so he wouldn't have to put up with the pain of watching him with Wolfram anymore. But he didn't see any way to make that happen.

Yozak, as if reading his mind, said, "You know you always have me to fall back on." He grinned jokingly as Conrart's eyes widened.

Seeing Yozak's grin and realizing he was being made fun of, Conrart scowled and back out of Yozak's arms. "Enough Yozak, you're not helping."

Yozak hid the hurt he was feeling behind his teasing smile. He'd tried so hard to make this man his. He'd almost gotten him a couple of years ago, but then that double black had shown up and ruined everything. Conrart had fallen for him just as he had fallen for Julia. That stupid soul was going to be the death of him. But now the Maou was married. There was no way for Conrart to get him now. He had to thank the boy. Conrart was now his for the taking. But he would have to start from scratch. And unless he could get this man into bed tonight, it would probably take another twenty years to make him look at the cross dresser as a lover, or even as a fuck buddy.

Tonight would determine everything.

"Ah, but Captain, I truly am serious."

"He says, with that teasing smile."

So he didn't want a smile then? Well, that was just fine with him. He looked at Conrart, seriously. "I'm not joking this time."

Conrart registered the change in tone and looked sharply at the red head. "Stop it, Yozak."

Yozak took a step closer, not touching Conrart, but oh so close. "Don't wanna."

"Yozak, enough. Stop it." Conrart tried to back up again, only to hit the doors to his bedroom. His heart pounded. Whenever anyone got this close to him, it was usually to fight him. But not this time. He didn't want to fight this person that was suddenly making his heart thump so erratically. He grimaced. The only person who'd made his heart like this was Yuuri. What the hell was going on?

Yozak had taken his not being shoved away as an invitation. He reached his hands around Conrart's waist and pulled the thinner man to him. His hands slid lower, cupping his captain's bottom. Conrart gasped as the touch sent waves of electricity through his body. Yozak then took advantage of Conrart's open mouth to kiss is fervently.

Conrart went stiff at the touch of Yozak's soft lips. Even moreso when he felt Yozak's tongue prod at his own. His heart thumped even louder as sparks of pleasure ripped through him at every point where the red head was touching him. He struggled for air, pushing Yozak back just long enough to take in a strangled breath before Yozak kissed him again. This time, when Yozak slipped in his tongue, Conrart's met it. They danced for a moment before Yozak took control of the kiss once more.

Yozak had to fight back a smile when Conrart started to kiss him back. Finally getting somewhere, Yozak had never felt so elated in his entire life. The man he'd longed for, for so long, was in his arms at last. Then it was his turn to gasp when he felt Conrart's hand fluttering tentatively over his back, as if unsure where he should put them. Not that Yozak wanted him to pick a place. Those small touches all over his back were making him wild with need. He squished his body even closer to Conrart's, pushing his straining erection against Conrart's.

Conrart moaned when he felt something hard push against his growing erection. Realizing what it was, he nearly choked on the kiss he was still sharing with Yozak. Yozak bit back a smirk and released Conrart long enough to open the door they leaned against. The pair stumbled inside, Yozak trying to keep the two upright until they hit the edge of the bed. Conrart tumbled backwards, his head hitting the middle of the bed with Yozak on top of him. Yozak continued to kiss him, even as Conrart struggled to get onto the bed proper.

Yozak suddenly pulled his lips away, causing Conrart to moan at the loss. Yozak slowly kissed his way down the side of his neck. While he did so, his hands reached Conrart's chest and began undoing the buttons. He slowly exposed the other man's torso and started to kiss his way down it. He latched onto one nipple, making Conrart yelp in shock and pleasure. Yozak smiled and tweaked the other with a hand. Conrart cried out and let his head fall back, his eyes closing.

Yozak slid down so that his knees rested on the floor where he could easily remove the other man's pants and underwear.

Conrart opened his eyes the instant he felt a cool breeze on his erection. He looked down to see the red head staring at him with absolute lust. Then he felt cool fingers on it and a warm tongue a moment after. He screamed as pleasure pulsed through his body. He'd never felt such bliss in all his life. He moaned and shrieked as Yozak began to deep throat him. He felt the pleasure building, fit to burst until it finally did. "Yozak!" he yelled as he came. Gasping, fell back and shut his eyes, tired.

"Oh don't sleep now," Yozak said, playfully. "We're just getting star…ted," he trailed off when he saw that Conrart was actually asleep. Right there, hanging half off the bed. Ridiculous. Yozak sighed and heaved Conrart the rest of the way into his bed. "Good night, my captain." He pressed a gentle kiss on Conrart's lips before slipping out and returning to the party, which was still in full swing. He had yet to congratulate the royal couple yet. Mayhaps he should give them another gift since they had helped him by marrying each other and leaving Conrart for the taking…his taking. Now all that was left was to win him over completely.

 

* * *

**Chapter 2: Not Good**

* * *

 

Conrart opened his eyes and stared up at the canopy over his bed. "When did I get here?" he muttered softly, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He glanced down to see he still had on his uniform although the front was hanging open. Further inspection showed his pants were nowhere to be found. "That's odd."

Then the memory of last night came rushing back to him.

Yozak.

Yozak kissing him.

Yozak doing other strange things to him.

Yozak doing  _that_  to him.

Conrart sat there for a moment as he struggled with the things his subordinate had done to him.  _Oh, Great One, this can't be happening._

And to make matters worse, there was a knock at the door. "Conrad? Are you awake?" He instantly recognized his young Maou's voice. "You missed our morning jog. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he lied, uneasily. He was so not fine.

"Mind if I come in?"

"Please don't, your majesty. I'm not decent."

"Huh? You're plenty decent, Conrad."

"He means he's not dressed, moron." Oh great. Wolfram was outside the door as well.

"Oh…really? Sorry Conrad."

"It's alright, your majesty."  _Just pretend you're not upset…you can do it._

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that."

_But calling you Yuuri suggests that I have more of a connection to you than that of mere friendship._  "Yes, Yuuri."

"Well then, when you're…decent, then please join us for breakfast."

Conrart bit back a small smile as he pictured the boy flushing slightly when he said decent. "Of course…Yuuri."

Suddenly the image in his mind was replaced by a blushing Yozak. He jerked, nearly falling out of bed. Where the hell had that image come from? He could certainly never remember a situation that had caused a man notorious for cross dressing to blush. In fact, he found himself blushing as the image faded from his mind's eye.

He sighed and threw off his covers, only to gasp when he looked down at himself. He was sporting an erection…at this hour of the morning. He grimaced. Glaring down at it, he resisted the urge to say "Shoo."

Slowly, he reached down and tenderly stroked his length. It twitched and he felt a small rush of pleasure. He brushed a hand over himself again and it grew in size. He sighed. He was so going to be late for breakfast.

…

Yozak watched silently from main hall as the newly married Maou and consort joined the table where the rest of their family, as well as Gunter, sat waiting for them. All were present except for Conrart.

"Conrart overslept this morning," Yuuri announced, practically reading the red head's mind. "He'll be joining us shortly."

"My little Conrart overslept?" Lady Celi gasped, dramatically. "Why that's not like him at all."

"I agree, it is most unlike Lord Weller to sleep so late." Wolfram sounded rather imperious as he spoke. Yuuri elbowed him under the table.

"Well, I don't like it. Its most out of character," Gwendal said, sharply as he sipped his tea.

"Oh, your majesty, this is horrible. To be deprived of your protection while you run about the grounds needlessly." Gunter more or less sobbed. "What if an attack had occurred? Lord Weller must be reprimanded."

"Guys, really, it's not a big deal." Yuuri laughed awkwardly. "This is just a onetime incident. Maybe he was at the party for too long and got really worn out."

Gwendal glowered, but gave in. "Fine, but if he does this again, it must be reported."

"Yes, of course. Greta," Yuuri said, changing the subject. "What plans do you have for today?"

Greta started in on a plan to go horseback riding when Yozak slipped away, soundlessly as the spy that he was. He'd fought off a grin when he'd discovered that Conrart had over slept. Now, as he headed for the other man's chambers, he resisted the urge to run.

Reaching them within minutes, he knocked on the door. "Captain? His majesty is getting worried."

On the other side of the door, Conrart was lying on the bed, trying to get rid of that horrid erection. At the sound of Yozak's voice, though, his entire body stiffened…literally. Most of it was from surprise, but the one part that had been stiff already got even stiffer. He hadn't even known that it was possible to get any harder than he already was.

"Captain? Are you in there?"

_Answer! You must answer or he will come in and see!_

Yozak, thinking the man may have taken a different route to the Grand Hall, and that he had simply missed him, started to open the door to check.

"I'm fine," Conrart managed to gasp.

"You don't sound very fine." He pulled on the door handle.

"No, don't—"

Too late. Yozak stared at the other half demon. The brunette, still in last night's jacket, was staring at him with mixed horror and lust. He was flushed and sweat streaked and sporting a massive hard on. Yozak's stomach flip flopped at the sight. Conrart looked so gorgeous like that.

"Yozak, I told you not to come in!"

Yozak licked his lips. "I'm sorry, captain, but I had to make sure you were alright."

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Yes, you most certainly are." Yozak smiled, lustily. "Oh, definitely  _fine_."

"Yozak…" Conrart said, warningly.

Yozak ignored the warning. "Let me help you with that, sir."

"Yozak, no. Don't come closer."

Yozak shut the door and approached the bed and Conrart with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Chapter 3: It's Going to be a Long Day**

* * *

 

"Yozak, don't even think about it." Conrart's horror mixed with lust made his face so pretty that Yozak's breath catch in his throat. He continued to walk forward, taking slow even steps until his knees collided with the edge of Conrart's bed. Conrart backed up and in the most unprofessional, uncalculated move he had ever made, his arm slipped from beneath him and he flopped back onto the pillows with Yozak looming over him.

Conrart shook slightly, his heart thumped erratically as he watched Yozak loom over him.

Yozak watched Conrart attempt to back up with a tiny smirk. He slowly kneeled on the bed and crept forward. Conrart bit his lip as Yozak grabbed one of his ankles. He leaned down and licked the inside of Conrart's ankle. Conrart gasped. He stared at Yozak as the man rolled his tongue up the other man's leg. He stopped at Conrart's knee where he took a moment to bite down on the little bit of flesh at the bend there. Conrart tensed and bit back a moan as he let his head drop backward. Yozak moved on and felt himself tightening as he listened to the man he loved gasp and moan under his touch. When he finally reached Conrart's jutting erection he pulled back and looked at Conrart's face.

He froze.

Conrart's eyes were closed and he bit back soft cries. Yozak growled lustily. He couldn't resist anymore. He leaned down again and took Conrart in his mouth. He nibbled and sucked on Conrart's dick, paying particular attention to the thick vein that protruded along the outside. Conrart yelled suddenly, his entire body convulsing with his orgasm.

Yozak swallowed the thick cream that hit the back of his throat in one big gulp and slowly released Conrart's wilting erection. Determined to not let Conrart go to sleep this time, Yozak shot forward the moment he released the other man's flesh and kissed him. Conrart's eyes shot open as he felt that pressure. He stared into Yozak's bluer than blue eyes. His heart skipped a beat and he let his eyes drift shut again, and, barely realizing he was doing it, he let his arms wrap around Yozak's neck. The kiss was open mouthed and yet, still chaste. He finally pulled away and rolled off Conrart onto the other side of the bed.

Conrart opened his eyes again and looked at Yozak. Yozak shook his head and said, "You need to go eat breakfast. His majesty will be worried." Conrart sat up and nodded. He got up and put on fresh clothes and walked out, resisting the urge to look back.

As the door closed behind Conrart, Yozak flopped back and waited for his own erection to chill out. It was going to be a rough day.

…

"Hey, Conrad, what took so long?" Yuuri looked up as his godfather entered the grand hall.

"My apologies, your majesty. I assure you it will not happen again." Conrart came over and dropped into a seat Yuuri.

"Don't worry about it, and stop calling me that, you're my godfather."

"Of course, Yuuri." Yuuri grinned and turned his attention to his new husband whom he was holding hands with on the table. Conrart felt a tiny flare of jealousy rise in his chest, but the image of Yozak nibbling on his ankle pushed that envy for Wolfram back, if not out of his mind entirely.

"Conrart," Lady Celi addressed her second son. "I think it's high time that you find love as well."

Conrart flinched as Yozak's face filled his mind. "I don't think that's really necessary."

"Oh, but of course it is."

Conrart wanted very much for the limelight to be taken off him. "Why don't you try to get Gwendal to get married? He's the oldest."

"It's because I'm married to my work." Gwendal took a sip of juice and focused hard on his meal."

"Yeah, that and he's already in a healthy relationship," Murata muttered.

Gwendal jerked and glared at Murata. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Murata grinned. "Give it up, I see all."

Gwendal's brow spasmed. He shot a millisecond's worth of look at Gunter to see that he was concentrating on shoveling food in his mouth. His eyes returned to his own food and he began to eat again.

"Ooooh, who's the lucky woman…or man?" Celi smiled at her oldest son.

"No one." And the argument went from there.

Conrart started to eat, pleased that he was no longer the center of attention. He, instead, watched his majesty flirt with Wolfram as they ate. Conrart heaved a sigh. They were the only ones who could manage a family. The two youngest ones in the family and yet, they were managing their relationship, raising a daughter and running a country. How the hell did they do it?

He suddenly shivered. He turned away from the table and saw Yozak watching him from the shadowy corner. He flinched and tried to focus on his mother who was busily trying to wheedle information out of Murata. Finally, he finished his breakfast and fled to the courtyard to train his soldiers. He felt Yozak's eyes following him as he headed out. He grimaced and reached for his sword as he reached the training yard.

Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Conrart is in Denial**

* * *

Yozak, who had spent the better part of the day shooting heated glances in his captain's direction, was now standing in front of Gwendal, who was working on paperwork. Finally, he looked up and said, "I'm sending you on a mission to Small Cimaron."

"When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Very well, sir."

"Dismissed."

Yozak turned at walked out, closing the doors behind him. Then he leaned against the wall beside them with a sigh. He was going to have to leave off his pursuit…and so soon after he had begun. He sighed again. He decided he would just have to make this night count enough to keep Conrart thinking about him for the next few weeks. He shoved off the wall and headed down to the training yard only to find Conrart was no longer there. Instead, he found Yuuri watching his husband practicing with his own men.

Yuuri looked up as Yozak approached. "Yozak!"

Yozak hid a smile. That boy always sounded either happy or completely shocked when he saw him. "Hello, bocchan."

"What are you doing here?" he asked lightly.

"I was looking for the captain."

"Conrad? He just left. He mentioned something about being right back though, you can wait here for him."

_Hmm…waiting for Conrart with the person Conrart is in love with or going to find him myself and ambushing him…hmm…_  "No, that's okay, I think I'll go back inside." He turned and left.

Yuuri started to turn back to Wolfram when he remembered something. "Yozak, Conrart went to the stab…les…" he trailed off as he realized the spy was already long gone. Oh well, he would tell Conrad when he came back.

Yozak headed up to Conrart's quarters, only to find them empty. He searched through the entire palace at a very fast pace before heading out in time to see Conrart leaving the stables.  _The brat could have said he was in the stables._

He was about to approach the other half demon when the man called out in shock. "YUURI!" He dashed for the training yard.

Yozak trailed after him and saw, to his surprise, that the king was sparring with one of Wolfram's soldiers, while Wolfram was nowhere to be seen. The soldier had knocked the double black into the dirt. Yozak started to draw his sword as the soldier in blue leaned over his king until he recognized that this was not an attack. In fact, the soldier was now bowing and apologizing profusely. Yozak relaxed when he realized that that was all that was happening. Conrart, on the other hand, was still upset. "What is going on?"

Wolfram appeared from the steps where he'd been sitting, which were invisible from the angle that which he and Conrart had been standing, and stalked over. "Don't bow and apologize. The wimp needs to learn how fight properly or else accept how defenseless he is in the face of true battle!"

"Way to build up confidence, Wolf." Yuuri reached out to the blond who automatically pulled him to his feet before remembering the point he'd been making less than a minute ago and jerked back his hand with mild disgust. "You know, you should say things like keep trying or you'll get better with more practice. It's what I do when I'm coaching baseball."

"This is battle, not a silly game that has no value in the real world!" Wolfram yelled at his husband.

Yuuri would have argued back but Conrart cut in, mellower now that he saw this was not some kind of assassination attempt. "If you're teaching him to fight, then why are your soldiers the ones sparring with him?"

"Because whenever we fight, Wolf loses patience and starts throwing fireballs at me." Yuuri shot a deserving look at Wolfram, who glowered back. "His soldiers don't resort to fire or their other elements as easily."

Wolfram bit his lip and snapped, "Well, when I train with you, I want you to be prepared for everything."

"Last time I checked, the humans couldn't call on elemental fire," he shot back.

"They have esoteric stones!"

"Which don't affect me."

"They do when you become the Maou."

"True, but when I'm in Maou Mode, I can fight with a my water dragons and anything else at my disposal so I don't need a sword at any of those points."

Wolfram struggled to think of a comeback. Unable to do so, he shouted, "Wimp!" and stalked off, dismissing his soldiers.

Yuuri stared after him, guiltily, and said, "Excuse me," to Conrart and Yozak, before taking off after his love.

"Those crazy kids." Yozak shot a look at Conrart. "Were we ever like that?"

"I don't think anyone has ever been like that ever." Conrart almost managed a laugh as he turned to look at Yozak. He stopped short when he saw the serious look adorning the red head's features. "What is it?"

"We have to talk about last night."

"What about it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean exactly what I say. What is it that we have to talk about concerning last night?"

"Are you trying to say you don't remember what happened?"

"I remember the Maou got married last night."

"And that's all you can remember?" Yozak asked, skeptical.

"What, you want me to remember what you did to me?"

"What I  _did to you?!"_  If Yozak had been a girl, the expression on his face would have been taken for outrage.

"Look," Conrart started, trying to pacify him. "I'm sure it was a mistake. And I was upset and…and this morning too. I needed help and you were there so…anyway, let's not talk about it anymore."

Yozak could not have looked more stunned had he been hit with a stun gun. He stared at his captain, completely motionless. Conrart nodded to him, avoiding eye contact as he followed after his king, leaving a shell shocked Yozak in his wake and dashing down the guilty and heart breaking feelings that were welling up inside him.

 

* * *

**Chapter 5: Dinnertime! Not Good**

* * *

 

Conrart sat at dinner with the Maou and the rest of his family and other nobles in residence in complete silence. He ignored all the conversations going on around him as he fought with his guilty conscious. What he had said to Yozak had been, one and all, cruel. Worse, Conrart had known they were cruel. Whether Yozak had affection for him or not—and he seriously doubted the man had such interests in him in all honesty—he had still said something deliberately mean to alleviate the shame and embarrassment he'd felt knowing that he had had one of his men pleasure him simply because he was lonely and jealous of his little brother. It was pathetic and, in the end, had only made things worse. He wondered for a moment if Yozak would ever speak to him again.

Even now, Conrart was searching his awareness of the others in the room for the spy. He sensed the six guards posted at the entrances and in the rafters but no sign of his second in command. He grimaced. He knew that Yozak didn't keep an eye on him—the diners, rather—every night, but his absence tonight was particularly noticeable.

Conrart sighed, giving up. he was just psyching himself out now. He took a long sip of wine, emptying the goblet a moment before the wine pourer appeared from a side entrance to refill any empty glasses. He downed that glass before the girl could make it all the way around the table. When he held up his glass the second time, she looked surprised but refilled the glass and hurried away to tell the other maids that Lord Weller was already on his third glass of wine and what the implications of that were.

Yuuri, who never needed a second glass since he could barely stomach stuff, preferring hot tea poured into a royal wine goblet simply for appearance's sake noticed Conrart drinking extra. "Conrart, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, your majesty, why do you ask?"

"Don't call me that, you gave me my name so you should at least call me by it."

Conrart hid a sigh as he indulged the boy. "Yuuri."

Yuuri grinned, then frowned again. "Anyway, since you overslept this morning, I thought you might be sick and you really shouldn't drink that much alcohol while you're ill."

Oh great. Now everyone knew he was having an extra glass. He put a placid smile where he would have rather put an annoyed scowl. "I am not ill, your maj-Yuuri. I simply overslept. It was a rather long party last night and I did apologize for my absence with this morning's jog."

Yuuri accepted that explanation without any further comment and Conrart hoped that this would be the last of this subject but the Wolfram opened his mouth and it just went from there.

"You know, come to think of it Weller, I don't recall seeing you at the reception. I mean I saw you at the very beginning, but…" he trailed off as he tried to remember if he had seen Conrart at any other point that night.

Of course, that cued everyone else to try and recall when they had seen Conrart last night. Unsurprisingly, they all recalled seeing him briefly within the first hour and then never again until he got to breakfast late the next morning.

He should have known it would be his mother to jump to the worst—and completely correct—conclusion. "Oh Shinou, did my baby sneak out of the Maou's reception for a secret tryst?"

Conrart desperately wanted to sink into the floor before the blush he could feel creeping up could actually start to show in his face. This was most definitely not good.

"Weller! You ditched your own brother's wedding party to go have an affair with some random woman?"

"Wolf, calm down, there's no throwing fireballs allowed at the table!" Conrart looked down to see his brother's hands were balled into fists and sparkling with tiny flames. He grimaced. With a sword, he could beat the boy easily, but with it tied in its sheath and no magical protection at all he would have to resort to some seriously undignified ducking under the table until he could get his sword out.

"Now now, children." Conrart went stiff at the sound of that voice. "If we can all refrain from flame throwing, maybe we can work this out with minimal eyebrow singeing."

Wolfram turned his attention on the spy. "What do you mean?"

"Captain was with me last night." Conrart felt his stomach drop and keep on dropping. How could he do this? Was this revenge? It must be. Yozak was getting him back for what he had said that afternoon. Not that he didn't deserve a mean word but not this, anything but this.

"Explain," Gwendal snapped.

Here it goes. Conrart prepared to…he didn't know what he was going to do. Should he flee, deny it, cry? He just sat there and waited for Yozak to tell his entire family and the Maou that they had blown off the reception and done…that.

"I got word about some bandits in the city. It was through one of my spies and I didn't want to distract any of you all so I was just going to go handle it, but Captain saw me talking with the spy and decided to come along. We got back an hour before dawn which is why Captain was so tired this morning." The blush creeping into his cheeks receded as he went pale. What the hell—?

"Oh, well why didn't you just say that before, Conrad?" Yuuri asked lightly. Conrart looked around at the table. Gwendal just nodded and refocused on his food. Wolfram dropped back into his seat pulling the Maou with him. His mother's lip was jutting out in a pout that her baby wasn't having an affair—just what was wrong with that woman anyway?—but she seemed to accept Yozak's story.

Conrart was in shock.

Yozak had not only covered for him, but had done it while he was still probably furious with him. Conrart felt his guilt over what he had said to his friend triplicate. He knew then that he did not deserve such a wonderful friend.

"That said," Yozak continued, "I have to be going now." He turned abruptly and left, leaving Conrart at the royals' mercy. He turned back to the table at large. His mother was still pouting but the king had turned his attentions to his consort who was trying to hide his asparagus in his napkin so he could get to the sugary part of dinner faster. Mutters of "Who's the wimp now?" could be heard while Wolfram grumpily gnashed his veggies.

It took all of another thirty seconds before he gulped down his glass of wine, stood up and walked very quickly after Yozak.

 

* * *

**Chapter 6: And then, yes, that**

* * *

 

Conrart caught Yozak as he headed for the barracks. "Yozak, wait." He grabbed the spy's shoulder.

In the next second, he was against the hard stone wall with Yozak's tongue in his mouth. He hesitated for all of another second, feeling his heart palpitate. Then he wrapped his arms around Yozak and started to kiss him back. He felt a leg slide between his own, bracing him as Yozak put more force into the kiss, sending him sliding down the wall.

Yozak grinned as he pulled his mouth away to give Conrart a chance to breathe. He looked down into his love's brown eyes. They were passion darkened. Yozak stared. He hadn't seen Conrart's eyes like that ever. He leaned down and kissed the man fervently.

As his love kissed him back, Yozak felt the entire world disappear except for him Conrart and himself. "Conrart," he murmured against the younger demon's lips.

Conrart made a sound that he couldn't quite identify but it didn't matter since it ended with Conrart's tongue in his mouth. He wrapped his arms around Conrart's waist and pulled him away from the wall and against his chest. Conrart felt the change of pressure but was too caught up in the taste of Yozak's lips to react beyond gripping Yozak's sides, tightly.

Yozak clutched the other man to him lifting him off the ground. Here, he saw opportunity. Slowly, still kissing the brunet fiercely so he wouldn't notice anything else, he began to make his way toward the next hallway. He was eternally grateful that Conrart did not stay in the Noble's Wing, where he had as a child, since getting to the third floor without his noticing would have been impossible. No, Conrart had rooms on the first floor, and were fortunately nearby. He could get Conrart to the bedroom and then—well, something was bound to happen.

Conrart was not aware how, but at one point he'd been kissing Yozak against the wall in the hall, and now he was leaning against his bedroom door. A part of his mind set aside from the current lustful state wondered about that, as well as how no one had noticed two full grown men kissing their way to his room, but it was a very small, unimportant part that faded under the continuing onslaught that was Yozak's tongue. He felt his feet touch the floor—how long had they been off?—and felt Yozak remove a hand to push open the door behind them. Conrart fell in, getting a weird sense of déjà vu. Yozak released him for a moment to close the door and securely lock it. Then he returned to the brunet, and kissing him again.

Conrart knew, deep down, very deep down, that this was his best friend and he really should not be doing this, but his body was not listening, courtesy of the three glasses of wine and this recent attraction for Yozak that he was beginning to develop. He just couldn't help it anymore. Even though he knew better, he was giving over to his lust and let himself feel something for someone other than Yuuri or Julia. Maybe this was wrong, and probably abusing the fact that his best friend had feelings for him, but it felt good…it felt right.

On the other hand, Yozak was beyond thinking. He was beyond the line Conrart had created after Julia's death and Yuuri's arrival. He hadn't been this deep ever and he wasn't going to let something like a lack of attraction from his partner stop him this time. He was going to make Conrart fall for him if it was the last thing he did. Maybe that was wrong, but as with Conrart, it felt right and he was going with his gut, screw the repercussions to come.

Yozak wrapped himself around the slimmer man and kissed him hard, bruising the other man's lips. He gently pushed Conrart backward so that he fell into bed with Yozak on top of him. He felt Yozak's wait on his chest, thighs, and erection. He felt Yozak grind against him and felt himself buck against that sweet contact. He felt fingers tugging at the buttons of his jacket, while his own hands, of their own accord reached up to tug at the leather strings holding Yozak's tunic partially closed. Yozak pushed up to his knees for a moment to tug off his tunic, revealing his heavily muscled torso, before tossing it to the side and finishing the attack on Conrart's coat. Once it was open, Yozak hastily unbuttoned the white shirt beneath it and shoved them both wide, exposing Conrart's leanly muscled chest and toned stomach. Yozak immediately bent down to press kisses and nips across his collar and chest, making Conrart moan in pleasure.

Yozak grunted and moved lower, undoing his captain's belt and tugging his pants and g-string down to reveal Conrart's massive erection. Yozak pressed one last kiss to Conrart's lower belly before trailing his tongue down and then, quite literally, up. This elicited a long moan and precum from Conrart, who was balling his fists in the sheets and squeezing his eyes shut as if in attempt to block out the pleasure. He gasped and his eyes popped open when he felt Yozak reach the head and began tonguing the slit, lapping up the precum.

Yozak internally smiled at the shocked look in Conrart's eyes as he went down on the captain. He opened his mouth and slid lower, encasing Conrart's head entirely and sucking gently. He felt Conrart quiver under him and he slid further down before going back to the top. Within minutes of the start, Conrart came with a guttural cry. Yozak lapped it all up and smiled lustily up at the other man, who was pointedly ignoring him. "At least you didn't fall asleep this time." Conrart flushed, half in anger, but Yozak was suddenly on top of him again and was kissing him and grinding him yet again, his erection painfully noticeable. To Conrart's utter shock, and slight horror, the feel of Yozak against him was making him hard again. He really wanted to curl up and die of embarrassment. He would have, too, if he had been in control of his body. But he wasn't. His hands released the sheets beneath him and reached up to clutch at Yozak's body.

Yozak smirked at the resurgence of Conrart's need. "You want more?" he asked almost smugly. He had him…he did.

Conrart only moaned in answer and Yozak reached down, brushing his love's erection, making it strain as he pushed himself free of his leggings and undergarments. He let his erection fall out, hitting Conrart's as it was freed. Conrart almost choked at the strange sensation, while Yozak moaned as he finally got something that he wanted. But it wasn't complete yet. He reached up to his own mouth and sucked on his fingers, dampening them and then lowered his hand to slide between Conrart's cheeks. Conrart very nearly shrieked at the penetration. Yozak grimaced. Man, the captain was tight. He really hadn't been doing much lately to get as tight as a virgin again. He slipped in the second and third fingers, loosening him appropriately and listening to the other man for any sign that there was more pain than pleasure.

Finally, he removed his fingers and leaned down to kiss Conrart yet again. The man was basically gone, completely lost in lust and pleasure. He kissed back, letting Yozak plunder his mouth, before the other man pulled away and hoisted Conrart's legs over his shoulders. He felt an odd pressure and he jerked in shock when he realized what it was, but he was far too late as Yozak pushed his erection inside him. He yelled sharply as the pain hit, jarring him from the waist up. He struggled uselessly for a moment before the pain began to fade. Then he felt pleasure as the other man hit his prostate, sending shivers up and down his spine. Within a couple of moments, he had come again, just as hard as the first time.

Yozak smiled and pumped into Conrart one last time before coming and filling the brunet to bursting. He pulled out gently and collapsed beside the other man. He pressed a gentle kiss to Conrart's lips, which was reciprocated, even as they both fell asleep.

…

Yozak opened his eyes two hours before dawn. He saw that Conrart in his arms, naked, and sleeping peacefully. Yozak pulled himself free, noticing Conrart shiver from the loss of warmth. He leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to his captain's lips before pulling on his clothes and slipping silently from the room whit a soft "Good bye, love."

He returned to his own rooms, collected up his saddle bags and slung them over his shoulder before heading out to the stables for his horse, he sighed, knowing that he would be separated from Conrart for the next two months…longer if he actually found trouble. He kicked his horse into a gallop and didn't stop until he was outside the city limits for fear that he would be unable to leave.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Feelings Changing**

* * *

 

Conrart opened his eyes and was immediately aware of three things. One, his entire body ached. Two, the aching was actually very pleasant. And three, he was alone in bed.

"Yozak?" he called without result. He sighed and shoved the covers off the bed, and looked down.

He gasped. The sheets were laced with blood. He scrambled off the bed, searching his body for wounds. The blood trailed up in between his butt cheeks. He remembered that someone somewhere in his past that being penetrated for the first time meant some bleeding, but it had never occurred to him that he would be the one bleeding.

He hastily used the already bloodied sheets to clean the blood off his legs before slipping on last night's clothes, grabbing a fresh uniform and bath supplies. He shoved the sheets into the wardrobe in case the maids came in with fresh ones, then hurried from the room to the army bath house.

…

Conrart winced as he lost his footing in the middle of a mock fight for the second time. The pain in his back and upper thighs was seriously throwing off his fighting technique.

"Weller-kyo!" Wolfram's voice came out of nowhere. Conrart signaled a halt to the duel and turned to face his half brother. "What is the matter with you? I thought you said you weren't ill."

"I'm not." Conrart began hunting for an excuse. "It's an old wound from the last war that's acting up."

"Liar, I know you don't have any lasting injuries."

"You don't know anything," Conrart snapped, losing the apathetic composure he had carefully cultivated over the past twenty years.

Wolfram stepped back in surprise. "Brother?" he asked, his language falling back into that which he used when his brother still had that personality.

"I'm sorry," Conrart said, instantly, returning to himself.

Wolfram hesitated, then said, "If you're not feeling well, then take a break. I'm ready to practice and my people are completely useless when it comes to anything other than maryoku."

Conrart knew to take this with a grain of salt. "Fine, but just for a little. I'll observe how much you've improved."

Wolfram scoffed. "I'm one of the best fighters in Shin Makoku!"

"Yes, you are," Conrart replied. "But let's see how you do with my men. Oh, and you can't use your elemental fire since a lot of these men are half human and have no maryoku."

There was the slightest twitch in Wolfram's hand. "I will still kick all of their asses, with or without maryoku."

"That's good to know, since you are Heika's greatest line of defense."

Wolfram blushed at the praise and hastily turned away, hiding it. "Go sit down and rest your wounds."

Conrart smiled his usual smile and said, "You're treating me like a decrepit."

"Well, according to Yuuri, being over a hundred is decrepit."

Conrart couldn't help himself. He laughed. "Okay, go fight."

Wolfram nodded and faced one of the brown coats. "Get ready for the fight of your life." The soldier gulped audibly.

...

To the solier's credit, Wolfram found himself pleasantly surprised that the man actually made him breathe hard before collapsing in a heap on ground.

Conrart applauded him and stood up, the pain in his backside having subsided a bit. He went over and ruffled Wolfram's hair for a second before the blonde ducked away, blushing angrily. "Weller-kyo!"

"Yes, yes," Conrart said, lightly. "I feel fine now. You go on and see Heika."

"Yuuri is in lessons, right now."

"Oh really?" Conrart had been acutely aware of Yuuri coming out to the training yard about ten minutes into Wolfram's duel. Interestingly though, he found that his stomach didn't quiver in the way it usually when Yuuri was around. He still felt a fierce need to protect the boy king. But he didn't want to claim the double black as his own. It was strange, not feeling that way anymore. It was beginning to bother him. "Look."

Wolfram looked behind him and saw Yuuri watching with awe. "Yuuri!"

"Wow, that was an awesome fight, Wolf!" Yuuri walked over and embraced Wolfram tightly. "You fought that entire thing without using maryoku!"

"Pssh, I don't need maryoku to defeat half breeds, thank you very much."

"If that's true, then why do you always use maryoku on me?"

"Because you have maryoku!"

"Excuse me, Heika, Prince," he used formal titles. "I will be getting back to training now."

"Oh, okay, have fun, Conrad." Yuuri turned his attention back to his husband before he could be accused of cheating and pressed a kiss to his lips. Conrart turned away, expecting to fight off pangs of love and anger, but they never came. His eyes widened in surprise and spun back. He watched Wolfram and Yuuri kiss passionately. He felt nothing other than a mild embarrassment for watching his brother make out with someone. But why? Why was he suddenly feeling this way? A face formed in his mind.

"Weller-kyo, quit staring!" Conrart snapped out of his daze and realized exactly what he was doing. Wolfram and Yuuri were staring at him.

"My apologies." He nodded to the pair of them and turned away, drawing his sword. He called out to one of his men, Evrard.

"Sir?"

"Where is Yozak?"

"I haven't seen him all day?" Conrart waited for him to elaborate. "Perhaps he had a mission."

Conrart his surprise. "He didn't mention he was leaving."

"I'm sorry, sir."

"It's not your fault, Evrard." He pitched his voice for everyone in the training yard to hear and called, "Fifteen laps around the castle then take ten. If I'm not back, pair off and spar."

"Sir!" they all yelled, and jogged off. Conrart turned to see Yuuri and Wolfram were gone. He sighed, feeling strangely unaffected by that turn of events and walked back to the castle and headed up to Gwendal's office.

…

"Yes, I sent Gurrier on a mission. It was top secret, so he wasn't supposed to say anything."

"As Yozak's commanding officer, I ought to at least be made aware of my second in command's movement, secret or otherwise."

Gwendal raised an eyebrow. "Since when do you care so much? I send him on missions all the time and I've never heard you complain about it."

Conrart's lips tightened. "I don't care," he replied, almost childishly. Then he paused. What the hell was wrong with him? "I'm sorry." He seemed to be apologizing a lot lately. "Just...please don't send my men off on spy missions without at least telling me."

"Fine, I will inform you next time."

"Thank you." Conrart turned and left.

… _In a dark underground room…_

Yozak woke, pain burning his thigh. He tried to reach down to touch it only to find both wrists cuffed to the wall over his head. He glanced down at his leg to see an arrow jutting out of it. He cursed. That bastard had got him from behind!

He tried to move his leg, biting back a cry of pain. He steadied his leg again and said aloud, "Well, this is a lovely predicament I've gotten myself into."

 

* * *

**Chapter 8: Yozak Captured**

* * *

 

Yozak was not in a pleasant mood. Not that he didn't have reason to not be.

He was being tortured.

With various tools.

It was definitely unpleasant.

"You will tell us the secret entrance to Blood Pledge Castle." These words were emphasized with the crack of a whip on his back.

He flinched a little as he felt blood dribbling down his back. This was the fourth time he'd been tortured in what he guessed was about a week since his capture. He was pretty much numb to the pain now. When he didn't answer the man right away, the whip cracked across his ribs. "Even if I told you, the blood pledged spirits will gobble you up."

This time, the whip cracked on his cheek, tearing open a long thin cut. "I'm still not saying."

Another person chose that moment to come in. He looked down at the spy who made his best effort to smile cheekily at him. His lips twisted in a sneer and looked to the torturer. "Leave off for today, tomorrow we start burning the information out of him."

Yozak hid his grimace. "Oooh, can we make marshmallows?"

A fist connected with his face, sending a spurt of blood out of the fresh wound on his cheek. He jerked back, the chains holding him suspended in the center of the room. He coughed and spat out blood on the man's shoes, earning another punch.

"Enough," he snapped and stomped out, taking the torturer with him.

Yozak cursed as the door slammed shut. He wished he wasn't so weak. The first couple of days, he might have been able to escape, but they had kept him drugged and in a kind of stupor when they weren't torturing him. He couldn't decide if he should be grateful for taking the edge of the pain until the numbness set in or curse them for stopping his futile escape attempt.

He sighed and spat out more blood. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

" _Yozak, you've gotta wake up. If you keep sleeping you'll miss training."_

_Yozak smiled as he opened his eyes to see Conrart leaning over him. He was naked and smiling softly down at him. Yozak reached up and pulled Conrart's head down for a kiss. Their tongues danced and Yozak slowly took control of the kiss and rolled Conrart onto his back and rolling on top of him._

_They kissed passionately, their erections pressing together as they held onto each other with fervor. "I love you, Yozak," Conrart whispered against Yozak's lips._

" _I love you too," Yozak replied. He proceeded to kiss his way downward while Conrart whimpered in pleasure._

Yozak opened his eyes to see the torture chamber surrounding him once more. He sagged, realizing then that he would probably never see Conrart again.

… _In Shin Makoku…_

Conrart was frustrated.

Sexually frustrated.

It was making him crazy.

The first week after Yozak had left wasn't too bad. He'd woken with a morning erection, but that was tolerable. The second week, he found himself wanting sex. He'd never been overly interested in sex. Yes, he was attracted to Yuuri, but he had never really given much thought to what he would do with Yuuri once he got him. And yet, he had sex with Yozak one time and now he was a complete nymphomaniac (1).

This was the third week since Yozak had left and Conrart was horny as fuck. He seriously needed sex.

_This is fucking frustrating...literally!_

"Conrart!" Conrart spun around to see Gunter hurrying towards him.

"What is it?"

"Gwendal is looking for you."

"Oh, well where is he?"

"In his office."

Conrart's eyebrow twitched. "He sent you to look for me? Why didn't he just send a guard?"

"Well, I was already in his office and he'd sent the guards away so—" he stopped short, realizing what he was saying.

Conrart suddenly found himself wanting to punch Gunter. It was not fair that everyone but him was having sex. He wondered vaguely why he'd never cared about this before. In any case, he was caring about it now. Still, no need to show that. "Thanks for telling me, I'll go see him."

He headed off to Gwendal's office, sure enough, the guards were nowhere to be found. He knocked.

"Enter!"

"Good afternoon, brother."

"We have a problem," Gwendal said without preempt or even looking up from what he was working on.

Channeling Yozak, he replied, "Yes there is. Your guards seemed to have disappeared."

"I sent them away."

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want them to hear—" He stopped short and looked up to see Conrart smiling innocently. His expression was exactly that of Yozak when he was being totally evil. But that brought the conversation back to where he wanted it to be. "Gurrier is missing."

Conrart's smile froze. "What?"

"His last message came four days ago. He wrote that he was moving on the rebellion and would send another message the next day. I think we can assume he's been captured or killed."

Conrart felt his stomach plummet down into his feet. Yozak captured…killed? No way. "Impossible. Yozak never gets caught."

"Well, either he was or all of his birds were since even when he was being watched, he still managed to get birds to the castle." In any case, if he's been captured, killed or being watched, the situation is worse than it first appeared. I'm sending you and a convoy to human country. Rescue Gurrier if you can, but determining the nature of the threat to the kingdom is of greater importance."

Conrart nodded, immediately going into soldier mode and shutting off the emotional side of him that was terrified for Yozak. "How many men?"

"Twenty, if this threat is as bad as I am afraid it may be, don't engage the enemy. Return here immediately."

"Yes, Gwendal," he said, obediently.

"Assemble your men and pack, you leave at first light."

"Yes!" Conrart spun on his heel and left, sending a prayer to Shinou that Yozak would be alright when he got there.

… _In Shinou's shrine…_

Shinou sighed as he heard Conrart's prayer, knowing it was too late for that.

 

* * *

**Chapter 9: Making a Plan**

* * *

 

Conrart was frustrated with his men's information. They had located the rebel cell but this group appeared to be massive, and not alone. There seemed to be other groups working with them from other locations. In the four days since they had found the rebel cell, intel had been minimal and a search of the rooms where Yozak had been staying only proved that he hadn't been there for weeks.

The issue was that they couldn't get close enough to determine if Yozak was being held inside.

Unfortunately, he knew that this group's activities were enough to fall under Gwendal's order of retreat but he did not want to leave without Yozak, or rather, he couldn't leave without Yozak. It made his stomach drop to even think about it. He had to find Yozak…he just had to, he couldn't really explain why; he just knew it to be absolutely necessary.

"Milord!" Conrart turned to see two of his men whom he'd sent to spy on the rebel cell in an attempt to gain information. Of course, it was rather difficult since they had to stay a fair distance away because if they had managed to catch Yozak, they would certainly be able to catch anyone else he sent to get close. The men were forced to stay far back and only listen to the men when they were out on the streets. "Milord, we've got some intelligence."

"Yes?"

"Two men came out of the building talking. One of them said that the hostage still wasn't talking and the other man demanded why and the first man said that he was basically unconscious and unable to respond anymore, so he asked if he was saying anything at all and the first man said that he just kept muttering 'Conrart, Conrart' over and over. Then the second man said if the demon couldn't talk then just kill him."

Conrart's heart jolted. This confirmed it. Yozak was definitely alive and being held...and being tortured. He struggled to keep a straight expression. he couldn't break down now. "What happened then?"

The soldier replied, "They continued walking but didn't say any more. We left one man on them and came here to tell you."

Conrart nodded. "Thank you."

"Milord, what are we going to do now?"

"We're going to rescue him." He had to help Yozak. If he didn't...couldn't...save Yozak then...then he didn't know what he would do with himself. He just didn't.

"But Milord, aren't we ordered to return home?"

"Do you want to return home?" The two men looked at each other. They knew that Yozak was important to the country. And they knew that Lord Weller would suffer from losing his second in command. They both shook their heads. "Good. Assemble the men."

…

Yozak was feeling nothing. He had no sense of time, location, anything. He couldn't even bring himself to be sarcastic. He wasn't even aware of the pain. He couldn't see clearly or hear anything. He didn't even know if he was still being questioned by his torturers or not. At this point though, he didn't even care.

All he wanted was to see Conrart before he gave himself over to the darkness that was creeping around the periphery of what little bodily awareness remained.

Conrart…he was the only reason that Yozak was still fighting for his life.

And that was all that he was aware of.

...

_"Yozak, my love, keep holding on. You have to get strong...so you can take me again."_

_Yozak looked up at Conrart and smiled lazily. "So maybe you should nurse me back to health."_

_"Ha ha ha," he laughed dryly. "You would like that, wouldn't you?"_

_"Yes, I would." Conrart laughed and pressed his lips to Yozak's forehead. "You could even borrow an outfit from Sergent_ _Gisela."_

_"Hmm, maybe I will, if I can bring myself to leave you for that long."_

_Yozak laughed. "Maybe later then."_

_"Okay," Conrart murmured, leaning down for another kiss. Yozak slipped his tongue into Conrart's mouth, which he respnded happily too. He lapped the inside of his mouth with fervor before sucking Conrart's tongue into his mouth and making Conrart moan softly. "I love you."_

_"I love you, too."_

_..._

Yozak lost focus as the dream faded away again. "Conrart..." he whispered. "Conrart."

…

Conrart was silently wishing that he had Yozak by his side during a rescue attempt since he was by far better at infiltration. But this time Yozak was one being rescued—he hoped that it was Yozak anyway.

_Focus!_  He ordered himself. He had to treat this like any other hostage situation. If he didn't…if he thought about Yozak…no, it would only throw him off his game.

He signaled to the others and they moved out stealthily, surrounding the building.

 

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Plan**

* * *

 

In order to attack the rebel cell to the best of their advantage, Conrart and his men had devised a plan:

First, they would attack after dusk when many of the men had already left to hit the town bars and brothels.

Second, they would wait until the shift switch and incapacitate the ten guards before they could warn anyone of intruders.

Third, they would sneak in and pray to Shinou that they didn't get caught.

Fourth, they would save Yozak.

Fifth, they would get out without taking on any casualties.

Conrart knew that the third and fifth parts of the plan were extremely unlikely to work out, and a niggling doubt in the back of his mind suggested that the fourth part would fail as well, but he had to shut that thought down before it impeded on his self control and sent him running in and killing everyone in the building.

He was only taking fourteen of his men into the building. The other six were waiting for them to return with the horses ready in case they had to make a run for it…which they probably would.

He divided the men into five groups of three. One group for each of the three entrances into the building and two groups for the guards who stood in the wood on the east side of the building, which didn't have an entrance and the guards posted and they would be in the woods to the north. Those groups would actually merge. He knew that that group had already incapacitated the guard out there and were waiting with the north entrance group to take out the three guards that would four guards that would come out of it. The three in the eastern forest group had incapacitated their guard as well and were now keeping watch in case any men from town returned early. His group included Evrard and Viktor taking out the west entrance guards. He was determined to take his guards down no matter what and his men felt the same way. But now what he had to do was wait and hope none of the groups failed. He had planned it to be three on two but he worried nonetheless.

Now…

As the guard replacement stepped out and shut the door, he sprang forward with his two men and engaged the completely unprepared enemy. He struck the first man on the head with the hilt of his sword, felling him instantly. The next man was a rock…a rock with some massive fists. He clocked Viktor, knocking him for a loop before Evrard shrieked in anger and his sword flew out, slitting the massive man's throat. He slumped to the ground.

Conrart went to Viktor's side as the man shoved himself up, shaking his head and blinking his wide green eyes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he murmured. "I'm fine." He looked past Conrart to see Evrard. "I'm fine." Conrart looked back at the other soldier to see the man frozen, blood dripping from his blade. He was suddenly on his knees, sword in the grass, and wrapping his arms around Viktor. "Are you sure you're alright?" he whispered.

Conrart raised an eyebrow, jealousy stabbing at his heart, as the dizzy man hugged Evrard back. "Men, we have a job to do."

"Yes sir," Viktor replied. "Get off, Evrard, I'm fine, really."

Here was wear things got tricky. One of them was to stay behind to clear away the guards, either tying them up or hiding the bodies. "Viktor, can you get up?"

"Yes sir." He pushed himself to his feet and shook off his dizziness—and his lover.

"Good, Evrard, you're with me."

"Yes sir," he replied, snapping back to attention. He did keep his eyes on Viktor though, making sure he was standing alright.

"Let's go then." Conrart turned to the door and pulled it open. He went in and Evrard followed him.

…

Yozak had officially decided that this was the end. He could not go on any longer, and in all honesty, he wasn't even sure why he had survived this long. He mused for a moment that these people were truly desperate for information to be keeping a guy who was refusing to talk to them alive for so many weeks.

Somewhere deep in his mind he was aware that someone was talking to him…or possibly just near him, but he couldn't make out the voice. Did this mean that they were still trying to get information? Well, it was pretty useless. He couldn't hear any questions and if they were beating him then he couldn't feel it anymore. How much longer until he could die and spend eternity dreaming of the feel of Conrart beneath him?

And then a loud, terrified voice cut straight through the dull haze, snapping him to almost awareness.

"YOZAK!"

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Rescue**

* * *

 

Conrart ran down the long hallway, Evrard trailing behind him, watching for others in back of them while Conrart kept his eyes front.

The first door they tried revealed an empty bedroom. The same went for the second, third, fourth and fifth doors they tried. At the end of the hall, they met up with another pair of fighters. Conrart signaled to them, silently asking if the three in that group were all well.

One of them signaled that they were all fine, before shooting the silent question back. Conrart signaled that Viktor hurt but alive. The men nodded and sighed. Viktor, along with Evrard, was one of the only full blooded Mazoku under Conrart's direct command. They both had healing power. Viktor was probably already healed and watching for rebels.

Finally Conrart signaled that the two groups should merge and moved towards a very heavy door. He tugged, dragging it slowly and painfully open. He peered in and signaled that they had found the basement. They all slipped inside and headed down the stairs.

There was a short hall at the bottom of the stairs and only one door. The door was barred, and the window had iron bars over it. In front of it though, were two guards chatting quietly and not paying attention to the stairs. Leaving one man to guard the staircase, Conrart and the other two rushed the two guards. Evrard and the other soldier quickly engaged to enemy it battle while Conrart shot forward and looked between the bars to see a body hanging in the middle of the room.

If it hadn't been for the shock of bright orange hair, he would never have realized that it was Yozak.

Conrart's carefully contained self control shattered. "YOZAK!" he cried out, throwing open the door. He lunged across the room and grasped the red head's shoulders. He shook him, trying to make him wake up, but his head lolled lifelessly.

Then his sixth sense kicked in. He drew his sword and whipped it behind him, not stopping as it cut through flesh. He heard a choked gagging sound as he turned to see a man dressed all in black, letting a knife drop from his shaking hand. Conrart snapped his blade out of the torturer's side turned away as life left the man's eyes. "Yozak!" he murmured fiercely, turning back to his friend.

He reached up, checking the pulse. For a moment, he panicked, unable to catch it. "No…no Yozak, no." Relief seeped through him as he finally felt Yozak's pulse under his fingertips. New fear crept in when he felt how weak it was. "Yozak…stay with me…please, Yozak!"

…

"YOZAK!" Yozak knew that voice. He tried to think. Where had he heard that voice? But his mind wouldn't work. "Yozak!" He heard his name again. He tried to wake up, but…the darkness began to take over the last vestiges of his awareness. A voice, fading now, said, "No…no Yozak, no." Yozak strained to hear the voice some more. He had to hear it. He needed to hear it. The darkness started to pale. "Yozak…stay with me…please, Yozak!" Yozak's awareness swam.  _Conrart…_ that's whose voice it was.

Conrart was here. Conrart was here to save him. Conrart was here for him! For the first time in days, he felt something. He felt pressure on his mouth. It wasn't a strong pressure, but it was so nice. It was refreshing. "Please, Yozak, please, wake up."

_I'm trying…_ but that failed and the darkness took him. This time though, it wasn't complete darkness. Conrart's face shown out of the darkness like a beacon of light, keeping him tethered to life.

He held on tight.

…

Conrart pulled his lips away from Yozak's and whispered to him, "Please , Yozak, please, wake up."

Conrart saw a soft, almost invisible smile cross the other man's lips and turned towards the door, calling, "Evrard!"

Evrard appeared in the doorway, looking a little disheveled after his battle. "Yes sir?"

"He needs help, now."

"Evrard stared at the body hanging by his wrists from the ceiling. He noted bruises, burns, contusions and outright stab wounds littering the second in command's body. He wasn't a doctor, by any means, but even he knew that the likelyhood of surviving with this many injuries was basically zero. Of course, that wouldn't stop him from trying. He raised a hand, calling healing power to it, and held it in front of Yozak's chest.

Once he felt veins and arteries begin to unclot, he moved on to the lungs, which were in pretty good condition, so he skimmed down to the organs. They were ugly. Between starvation physical abuse, they were trashed. Evrard got the other man's liver and kidneys functioning again. The stomach and intestines weren't necessary at the moment and besides, they were too far beyond his healing ability at this point. He bypassed broken limbs, pausing only to fix the three slipped discs in his spine, and to patch his ribs enough to keep them from puncturing vital organs. Then he checked the head. He found that Yozak had more or less slipped into a coma. This was probably for the best since he wouldn't feel the pain of his body naturally healing. He brought down the swelling in Yozak's face, making it more recognizable and let the magic fade from his hand, drained.

"He needs some sleep, but I think he'll be alright if he gets proper medical attention soon," Evrard said, tiredly. "How do we get him down?' He looked around, hoping that the key would be in an obvious place. It wasn't necessary though since Conrart's adrenaline was going nuts. The man reached up and jerked on the chains so hard that they broke the rafter they hung from. Yozak sagged toward the ground but Conrart caught him and scooped him up.

"Let's go."

 

* * *

**Chapter 12: Injuries**

* * *

 

**(2017 Notes edit: leaving original note for relevance)**

**Cue rant: okay, so [a reviewer] pointed out something painfully obvious to me: Demons cannot use Maryoku in Human territory. Now, there are two reasons why I am going to ignore this little fact that is for some odd reason acceptable in Kyou Kara Maou. Reason One: I think it is just something that the author (whom I have the deepest respect for) made up just to make Wolfram miserable and pissy every time he and Yuuri went anywhere. Reason Two: It makes no sense that they cannot use power. So there are esoteric stones in human territory…that can't constrict power everywhere. If it did, then how the hell did the demons (who would be powerless against to these stones) beat vast armies of humans who had esoteric mages and a whole bunch of other shit? Answer: they couldn't. Ergo, I think that healing magic should be fine…sorry to anyone who disagrees. Also, I rewatched a bunch of KKM yesterday and both Wolfram and Yuuri can use healing powers in human territories, so I'm gonna assume it's possible. End Rant.**

Conrart and the others hurried up the stairs, Conrart going last, working hard to go as fast as his men, despite his heavy load. He reached the top of the stairs and found the hall empty but for his men. He saw two men from another of the groups had reached the stairs as well and had been watching for the enemy to come this way.

He signaled to them, asking if they'd lost anyone. One signaled back that they're third man in the group was alive, but wounded. Conrart told Evrard silently to go with them to see to the injured soldier. Evrard nodded and followed one of the new men back the way he'd come.

And then, somebody finally noticed they didn't belong there. He was about to yell when a soldier shot forward, drawing his sword across the man's throat. The rebel slid to the ground, blood gushing, and the soldier ran past, followed by Conrart and the others.

They moved silently to the west entrance which was closest and slipped out. Viktor was waiting for them just inside the woods. He had fully recovered from his injuries. He stepped out looking at the men Conrart had with him, scanning them.

And a look of pure horror filled his eyes when he saw Evrard was not with them. Conrart caught the look and moved forward, still carrying Yozak. He leaned close to whisper in Viktor's ear, "Evrard is fine. He went to treat an injured soldier at the southern entrance."

Relief flooded the young man's face and he murmured a thanks.

"But we'll have to discuss this situation in more detail when we get home."

Viktor nodded gravely. Conrart stepped back and signaled that they were retreating, but sent one man to tell the others to pull out. Then they ran like wild dogs through the forest.

Conrart carried Yozak all the way back to the rendezvous point where the remainder of his men waited with the horses, despite occasional attempts from other soldiers to lighten his burden. Conrart was having none of it though. He needed to hold on to Yozak. He wasn't sure when this possessive attitude had come over him, but there it was and he wasn't letting Yozak go for any reason.

He heard a call from one of his soldiers and then the sounds of armor clanking as the men waiting scrambled to their feet to help the returning men.

When Conrart appeared in the clearing, several men whooped their delight to see they had returned with Yozak, but their excitement drained when they realized that Yozak looked basically dead. Conrart started to speak but his voice was soft and shaky, the pain and fear for Yozak was evident there. He bit his lip, and clamped down on his emotions. When he tried again, he spoke in his commander voice. "Get the horses ready, as soon as the last squad returns, we are leaving. Move out!" he yelled and the men hastened to obey. "I also want a message sent to Blood Pledge Castle. I want a med squad waiting for us on the outskirts of Shin Makoku when we get there."

"Yes sir," a soldier responded and hurried off to find one of the messenger birds.

Conrart started casting about, looking for his horse. She was saddled and waiting for him with the others. Conrart carried Yozak over and hoisted him up into the saddle, then grabbed some rope he carried in a saddle bag and proceeded to tie Yozak to the horse.

While he worked, he heard a sharp whistle, the signal of the rest of the men returning. Conrart turned to see that the seven returning men had been in a fight. Two of the soldiers were being carried. Two others supported a third injured soldier, Evrard, who was sporting a bloody leg wound.

Viktor let out a strangled cry and ran to help his lover. Conrart joined them to look over the damage. The two being carried were set down gently, both unconscious. "I knocked them out," Evrard said with a soft gasp. "Jacut's got a stomach wound. Connac and I got shot when the enemy spotted me trying to heal Jacut. We had to run for it." He turned to see Viktor was working healing magic on his leg. "Get off. Jacut and Connac need it more and I'm too drained."

Viktor grimaced but nodded and started work on Connac's shoulder wound. Conrart considered. These men were too injured to ride his horse was the only one that could handle two full grown men for any distance. He gritted his teeth, knowing this would slow them down, but they couldn't wearing down the horses.

"Gregor!" he yelled for another soldier.

"Sir!"

"Take two men and go get a carriage." He went back to his horse and dug out a bag of gold. He returned and handed it to Gregor. "Commandeer one if necessary but move it."

"Yessir." He hurried off to do as ordered.

"You four, keep watch for rebels."

"Sir!" They scattered as well. Conrart looked back at the injured. Evrard held a hand over his own injuries. It glowed very faintly. His power was nearly used up. Viktor's power was still fairly strong. He had finished with Connac and had moved on to Jacut, who'd been partially healed already.

The problem was that there was only so much the two could do. Healing themselves and other full blooded Mazoku was hard enough in human territory, but Connac, Jucut and Yozak were half bloods and more resistant to healing. He needed Gisela. She could heal Yozak fully, right? Fear ripped through him again. What if she couldn't heal him? What if he died before they got home?

Conrart was starting to lose it. He hurried back to his horse and untied Yozak since he'd end up in the carriage anyway and carried him over to the other injured soldiers. When he laid him in the grass, he ran his hands gently over the young man's beaten face. He looked in such bad shape that Conrart was shaking with fear. "Yozak," he whispered over his best friend's seemingly lifeless body.

 

* * *

**Chapter 13: What?**

* * *

 

The trip to Shin Makoku was uneventful. Jacut woke up three days after they started and Connac and Evrard had both started riding horseback the day after that. Jacut stayed in the carriage with Yozak, keeping an eye on the unconscious man in case anything happened.

As they approached the outskirts of the Mazoku territory, a large, white tent came into view. Finally, Yozak would get serious treatment. Conrart was relieved. He was sure Yozak would be alright now.

He had to be.

He looked on as he saw Gunter's daughter come out of the white tent, her green hair contrasting darkly with it. She waved to the returning party and waited for them to reach her.

…

Conrart had overseen Yozak's careful removal from the carriage. The red head was laid on a stretcher and carried into the tent. Conrart had tried to follow, only to find Gisela in drill sergeant mode preventing him from getting close. "Out, you'll only be in the way."

Conrart tried to protest but Gisela dropped the heavy tent flap and pressed a quick magic into the cloth, blending the threads of the flap and the tent wall, making the tent impervious to entry.

So he waited. His men, safe in their own lands spent time recovering and relaxing freely, without worry of attack. Every now and again, one of the men came over to check on him. He would simply nod and gesture to them to go back to the other men.

He tried to take his mind off of Yozak by watching the men talk happily. He noticed that Viktor and Evrard had drifted apart from the others and were sitting together under a shady tree. Their hands weren't visible, but he was fairly certain they were holding them.

He sighed. When they got home, he was going to have to talk to them. He had seen how focused they'd been on the other during the rescue. If, Shinou forbidding, the Mazoku ever had to go to war again, he couldn't have these two worrying about the other getting hurt. They needed to be focused on protecting the country. Perhaps he could encourage them to involve themselves in the medical aspect of infantry. They would see action, but less of it. They would be safer.

He used those theories to keep him busy until the tent flap parted from the wall and Gisela came to speak with him. He immediately got to his feet and stood at attention.

Gisela looked upset. "How are you holding up?" she asked Conrart.

"I'm fine," he said, distractedly. "How's Yozak?"

She looked down for a moment. "Does Yozak have any family left?"

"No. Yozak's mom died shortly before my father brought him back to Shin Makoku, and he doesn't know who his father was."

"Well, then I guess you're the only one left."

"What do you mean?"

"Weller-kyo, Yozak's body is fighting the comatose state."

"Isn't that good? That means he wants to wake up, right?"

"Yes, but, unfortunately, his body is also fighting the maryoku. He's not healing as well as I would like."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that if he wakes up, the shock of all the pain will kill him."

Conrart's knees buckled. No…no no no no no! Impossible! Yozak couldn't be…just no! Conrart sagged and Gisela had to catch him. His heart pounded in his ears, he couldn't think. "Is there…is there anything you can do? Can you keep him asleep until he heals?"

Giesela shook her head. "No, he's fighting too hard for the maryoku to keep him down."

Conrart felt close to tears. "How long does he have?" he choked out.

"I don't know. A couple of days, maybe?"

"A couple of days," he repeated. "A couple of days…" Conrart stared at nothing. Yozak would die in a couple of days. "Can I see him?"

Gisela nodded and opened the tent flap. "Girls," she called. Four girls filed out. Conrart went inside and the tent flap closed behind him.

 

* * *

**Chapter 14: Conrart Confesses**

* * *

 

Conrart walked over to the futon were Yozak lay unmoving. He stared at the prostrate body. There were quite a few scars. Wounds that had partially healed and scarred before the healers could stop it. The most prominent was a long thin scar across his chest, cutting his left nipple almost in half, and a long knife wound running from his hairline to the middle of his cheek.

Despite all that, to Conrart, he still looked beautiful. Conrart knelt down and took the red head's hand. It was cool…too cool. Conrart shuddered. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He pressed Yozak's hand to his lips and kissed it lightly. "I love you," he murmured, finally admitting the truth. "I love you, Yozak."

Nothing happened. Conrart blinked. What had he expected? Was Yozak supposed to wake up and announce his love back? He seriously needed to get a grip.

But he couldn't. He tightened his hold on Yozak's hand and squeezed his eyes shut. Tears sprung in his eyes. "Yozak," he gasped. "You can't die. You just can't, please. I need you…I can't live without you anymore. Please Yozak, please!" He fell forward, trying to fight off sobs that were making him shake. "I love you."

A hand rested on the top of his head, ruffling his hair lightly. "Hey," a voice whispered. Conrart froze. The hand on his head slid down and rubbed his shoulders.

Conrart looked up. Yozak's eyes blinked lazily at him, his blue eyes slightly unfocused. "Yozak," he whispered unbelievingly.

"Yeah," Yozak breathed. "I knew you'd come get me." He smiled a little.

Conrart laughed and cried at the same time. He crawled up to kiss Yozak gently. He kissed back and smiled warmly. "Conrart, I love you."

Conrart sagged and leaned on the injured man's shoulder, while he hugged him.

Outside the tent, Gisela sat down, panting slightly from the effort of removing a sleep spell from that distance.

Truth to tell, Gisela had exaggerated a bit. Yozak would be weak and it would take some physical therapy to recover his health and she couldn't fix the wounds that were already scarred, but internally, he would live. He would be back to normal in a few months.

"Okay, I did as you asked, Shinou-sama," she griped, staring towards the capital and Shinou's temple. "So stop sending me weird, fangirly dreams. Send them to Lady Celi, she'd like them. I'm finished with your matchmaking games." She could have sworn she heard faint laughter ring in the air. She rolled her eyes and wandered off to give the captain and his lover some time to themselves.

Inside the tent, Yozak wrapped his arms securely around his captain. His dreams were coming true. The fears he'd had, his worries that he would never see the man he loved again were fading into the background. He inhaled, taking in Conrart's smell. There was the faint scent that he always carried with him, but other than that, he smelled like he hadn't bathed in a week. He probably hadn't. But Yozak didn't care. He kissed the top of Conrart's head and smiled.

Conrart was blinking back tears of happiness. He rolled off of Yozak finally and lay beside him on the futon. Yozak stared deeply into his light brown eyes. "Conrart," he whispered.

"What is it?"

"Nothing." Yozak let his eyes slide shut, the need for real sleep overpowering him. Conrart, too, closed his eyes and drifted off. They slept in each other's arms for the rest of the day and night.

…

The next morning, Conrart woke up to see Yozak's blue blue eyes sparkling at him. "Good morning," he said, almost shyly.

"Good morning," Yozak replied.

A series of high pitched giggles sent the brunet shooting upright. He looked around to see they were no longer alone in the tent. Three young women, Gisela's assistants, were staring pointedly at the two men on the futon. Conrart scrambled out of the sheets and fixed the collar of his jacket. Yozak sat up slowly. He didn't get up though and Conrart blushed when he realized why.

Yozak didn't have any clothes on.

He hadn't had any one last night when they had fallen asleep either.

Conrart hid his naïve embarrassment and said gruffly, "I'll see you later," and fled the tent and the girls' and Yozak's watchful eyes.

Gisela walked in a second later. "How are you feeling?"

Yozak smiled. "I'm much better than I have been in…awhile."

"That's good. Any pain to speak of?"

"None that can be cured by a healer."

Gisela rolled her eyes. "Conrart isn't quite ready to accept you yet?"

"Unfortunately. How did you know?"

"It falls under the heading of annoying matchmaker influences."

Yozak smirked. "I'll have to pray to Shinou more often."

Gisela nodded. "When you do, tell him to leave me out of it."

"Just be grateful he isn't trying to play matchmaker with your father."

"He's already involved with someone. I heard him giggling in his office, but I don't know who it he was with."

"Hmm, I wonder who it is." Yozak knew, of course, Gunter had been involved with Gwendal for at least fifteen years, but he wasn't about to tell the Sergeant that her father was dating someone younger than her.

"You know don't you," she accused.

"You never know." He looked away, staring nonchalantly at the tent's ceiling. "I'm like Geika in that no one knows what I know, and yet, I seem to know everything."

"Don't be cheeky, Lieutenant," Gisela said teasingly. "I can always unheal you."

"Yes yes. I'm gonna take a nap now." He rolled over and appeared to be fast asleep. Gisela shook her head. She went to Yozak's side and removed the spell for keeping his pain in check for just a second.

He shot up, gasping. He glared at the woman. "That was not nice."

"Tell me who my father is involved with."

"Not a chance."

She rolled her eyes and said, "Fine, be that way, but just so you know, I'm not letting Conrart back in here if you don't."

"Oh, don't be like that," he whined. His eyes, though, looked worried. She certainly had the power to keep Conrart and he separated until she released him from her care. She had all the power here.

"I'm waiting."

Yozak gritted his teeth. "You can't tell anyone else."

"Of course, I want to know because he's my father, not because I want to put bets on him in the Love Lottery."

"Lord von Voltaire."

Gisela stared. "My  _father_  is involved with Gwendal? Please say you aren't serious."

Yozak stared at her, straight faced.

"Unbelievable," she muttered. "I'll be back to check on you later."

"Don't tell him you know," Yozak called as the tent shut behind her.

 

* * *

**Chapter 15: Conrart Sets Down Rules**

* * *

 

Conrart sat under a tree waiting for the reality that Yozak was not going to die, and the reality that he was truly in love with his best friend, to sink in. He stared off into space and thought about Yozak. The way his eyes sparkled when they caught the light, how handsome he looked when he fought to protect his kingdom, even splattered in blood, and even the way he looked when he dressed as a woman…all those things that made up the man he loved. He couldn't stop thinking about him. He'd completely forgotten his feelings for Yuuri Heika in these last few weeks.

Then his awareness twinged. "What are you two looking at?" he asked aloud.

Viktor and Evrard poked out of a thicket. "We weren't watching you and waiting for Yozak to come join you, honest," Evrard said quickly. Then he covered his mouth.

His boyfriend punched him in the shoulder. "Blabbermouth."

"Sorry."

Conrart smiled warmly at the two soldiers. "I've been meaning to speak with you two anyway."

"Oh?" Viktor asked. Instinctively, he reached out and grasped his lover's hand.

Conrart smiled at them. "I'm not going to separate you." The relief radiating from the two was palpable at those words. They had been terrified for weeks that, now that their commander knew they were fraternizing, they might be put in different troops. "However," he went on. "I cannot have you two in the field of battle together. In the event of another war, Shinou forbid, you two cannot be together. So, in exchange, for not separating you two now, you must agree that one of you will work with the healers should war encroach. You can trade off fighting and healing, but I don't want you two together. You need to protect king and country. Remember that, it's the first priority."

"Yes sir!" they both said instantly. That was a perfectly satisfactory compromise. In fact, it suited the two better than any other situation they could come up with.

"Good, now get gone."

They saluted and fled. Nearby camp, they stopped and embraced. Viktor kissed Evrard hard. When he pulled back, he murmured, "I can't believe that he didn't transfer one of us."

"I know." They kissed again. "If had, I don't know what I would have done."

"Me either." They kissed a third time. Viktor had Evrard's jacket and shirt half open when a hand rested on his shoulder. He froze and looked up slowly. Evrard opened his eyes and eeped.

"Um, I was looking for the Captain. You wouldn't happen to know where he was, would you?" Yozak's eyes were smirking. Viktor pointed wordlessly toward the tree where his leader had been sitting when they had talked. "Thanks." He released Viktor's shoulder and walked away. Viktor watched him go for a second before going right back to what he was doing.

"Viktor, stop."

"Why?"

"Because we just got caught."

"So? It's not like he's stopping us."

"But still."

"Are you still ready?"

"Well yeah, but—"

"But nothing." He kissed Evrard again and the younger demon surrendered, letting his lover drive him to the brink of insanity and bliss.

…

"Conrart heard the approach of a third person's footsteps. Wondering which of his men had come to check on him now, he looked around.

Yozak!

Conrart leapt to his feet and ran to meet his love. "What in Shinou's name are you doing up? You almost died. Get back to bed."

"Ah, but captain, I'm feeling all better now." His voice was light and cheeky. It sounded just like his normal voice. It made Conrart's heart stutter.

He struggled to keep up his resolve. "I don't care. You should be resting."

"Don't wanna," Yozak whispered, closing in on Conrart. He wrapped his arms around the younger half demon.

"Yozak, stop—" he was silenced with a long kiss.

"Why? Everybody's doing it." He smirked lightly and kissed him again.

"It's not good. This isn't right," he tried, attempting to take the moral high ground—which is rather hard when some is kissing down your neck. "I'm your commander, people will talk."

Yozak raised an eyebrow, pulling back to look into Conrart's eyes. "Since when do you care about talk?"

"What about you? People will say bad things."

"No they won't," he said, matter of fact.

"How do you know?"

"The other soldiers all know that I've been in love with you for decades."

"What?" Conrart yelped. "Why didn't you ever say anything?"

"Well, I was just a kid and I was confused and worried you'd hate me or something. By the time I worked up the courage to confess, you had already begun pining after Julia."

"I wasn't pining after her!"

"Oh please, there is a reason why von Grantz hates you in particular. You spent just as much time with her as he did."

Conrart's mouth worked as he tried to think of an excuse. Unable to, he replied, "Fine, then after Julia passed on."

"Then you were mourning and pissed off. Even I couldn't get through to you then. And just when you were starting to get agreeable and pleasant, bocchan came along and you just saw Julia in him and fell right back into love."

Conrart winced. That last part was somewhat true. "I'm sorry," he said finally. "I didn't know."

"It's fine, really. But now we need to get back to what we were doing." Yozak kissed him again, his lips dragging downward and back to where he'd left off. Conrart moaned softly as the pressure from Yozak's lips sent pleasure through his body. Yozak nipped him on the collar and he cried out in surprise.

Yozak smiled and slid his hands down to cup the other Mazoku's butt. He squeezed gently, listening to the whimpers he got from his lover. He pulled Conrart closer, pushing their erections together. Conrart choked. He looked down and gasped when Yozak pushed him back against a nearby tree and kneeled down.

* * *

**Chapter 16: LEMOOOOOOOOOOOON!**

* * *

 

Yozak kissed Conrart with fervor all the way down his body, unbuttoning the jacket as he went. Conrart whimpered when Yozak worked open his belt and cupped him, kissing the fabric over his erection with the softest of pressure. He sagged and had to grasp a low tree branch to hold him upright. Yozak slipped the G-String aside and kissed up the erection.

"Yozak, stop…we're out in public."

"I still don't care about other people."

"But Yozak, aaaaah," he ended on a moan as Yozak's mouth engulfed him. Yozak worked him over, making him come in no time. He had been horny for so long…too long. He grasped another branch and hung on tight because, even though he'd already come, Yozak wasn't finished. He took Conrart back into his mouth and started massaging his balls. Then his free hand reached up and ran it over Conrart's second erection, dampening it. Then he stuck his fingers into Conrart's ass.

Conrart bit his lip and tightened his grip. Pleasure shot through his body in huge waves. It built until he a second time. He broke both branches and slumped forward onto Yozak, who fell back instinctively to stop Conrart from hurting himself. Conrart looked down at his lover, drained and dazed. Yozak smiled up at him. "I missed you," he murmured. He reached up and rested a hand on Conrart's cheek, pushing a lock of hair back behind the younger Mazoku's ear.

"I missed you too." Conrart leaned forward, resting on Yozak's shoulder. "Shinou, I thought you were going to die." He kissed the red head's shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Conrart smiled, his eyes over bright. He lifted his head and moved to he could kiss Yozak. He kissed back and hugged him. "I love you."

…

In camp, Conrart ordered Yozak back to the medical tent. Meanwhile, he went to get some food. The men, he noticed, were all watching him. He felt their eyes burning into his back. He spun and glared at them. "What do you want?" All the men were silent. "Well?"

Connac took a small step forward. "Well, sir, you left for awhile, then Yozak followed you and both of you were gone for a long while. And then you came back and made Yozak go back to bed. And well…" he trailed off, turning red.

Conrart looked at him. "What I do or do not do is none of your concern."

"Well, just because it was Yozak—"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" he snapped. Then cursed himself, he was getting too defensive.

"Well, it's just that Yozak has been trying to get you to notice him for decades."

Conrart's eyes widened. "A-all of you knew about this?"

Every head bobbed.

Conrart closed his eyes. How could everyone except him, the object of Yozak's affections, have known? He was such a fool. An utter fool. He turned back and collected up the rest of his food and food for Yozak as well and turned back. "As you were," he said stiffly and headed back to the medical tent.

Inside, Yozak was lying down, fast asleep. Conrart watched his lover's face. It was quite handsome. Conrart set down the food and went over to Yozak.

Before he could sit down, though, Yozak's eyes popped open his hand snapped out, wrapped around the other Mazoku's ankle and tugged.

Conrart, caught off guard, stumbled and another tug knocked him onto his butt. Yozak shot up and pushed Conrart down onto his back. He grinned. "Shall we start where we left off in the forest?"

"Yozak, no…stop it. You have to get some rest."

"Aw, but Captain, I've already rested. Don't be such a spoil sport." Yozak leaned down and kissed the younger man.

"Yozak, people will hear."

"So?"

"So, we shouldn't do that. We have to be professional. Everyone's already whispering about us."

"Let 'em."

"But Yozak…" He fell silent when Yozak kissed him again. He tugged off the younger half demon's shirt and coat, tossing them aside. He tugged off his own shirt and leaned down on the captain. He kissed his way down to Conrart's pale chest and limned one nipple. Conrart yelped and moaned in ecstasy. Yozak ran his hands down over Conrart's body sending bolts of pleasure through Conrart's body. He hastily tugged open Conrart's belt and reached in to tug on Conrart's erection. With the other hand, he played with Conrart's other nipple.

Conrart thought he could have died from pleasure and not have known it. He came hard and let his body go limp under Yozak, who released his nipples. Not allowing Conrart to rest, Yozak undid his own pants and flipped Conrart over.

"What? Yozak, stop—"

He was ignored as Yozak bent down and poked his tongue between Conrart's ass cheeks. Conrart's eyes bugged and he gasped in surprise. "Yozak, what are you—ahh," he ended on a moan. His erection was starting to perk up again.

"Conrart," Yozak murmured just before he poked his tongue into the hole, making the other man scream. He lifted his head and looked down at Conrart's sweat streaked back. His brown hair was sticking to his long, slim neck. But that wasn't what Conrart wanted to look at. He flipped Conrart over again and looked down at his gorgeous face. Conrart's brown eyes popped open and he stared into Yozak's blue ones. "I love you."

"I love you too." Yozak smiled at those words. He hoisted Conrart's legs over his shoulders and positioned himself. Then he plunged into Conrart for the first time in weeks. He was just as tight as he had been the first time, which was fine with him. Conrart whimpered, letting his eyes slide shut. "Yozak," he whispered. "Yozak!"

"Conrart," Yozak gasped. He reached down and pumped Conrart's erection hard. Conrart was feeling so pleasured that he was starting to go numb. He was slipping deeper and deeper into bliss. He cried out as he came for the third time that day. Yozak came just a thrust later and collapsed onto the younger of the two. "I love you, Conrart," he said, drifting off into exhausted sleep. Maybe Gisela was right and he should have rested more.

"Me too," Conrart replied, drifting off as well.

 

* * *

**Chapter 17: Finally Going Home**

* * *

 

The next day, the medical unit and Conrart's squad started back towards the capital. The three day's journey was spent with days on the road and nights either camped or in local inns. Yozak slipped into Conrart's room every night, making moves on him. Each night, though, Conrart forcefully ejected the red head from his room stating flatly that Yozak needed to rest.

Yozak was very crabby by the time they reached the capital. And horny. He wanted to go fuck Conrart senseless and didn't care who knew it. He was getting stronger by the day; he didn't need Conrart to treat him like he was an invalid.

Unfortunately, when they reached the courtyard, the Maou was waiting for them on the steps of the castle.

"Conrad!" he cried happily, running down to meet him. "And Yozak, welcome home."

Conrart's heart didn't exactly skip but when Yuuri wrapped his arms around him, he hugged back hard, not looking around to see Yozak's expression. He didn't want to see. When they broke apart, Yuuri smiled broadly up at him. "I've missed our morning jogs. Wolfram won't just jog with me, he has to run and run and run."

"Stop whining, wimp," Wolfram growled as he stalked down the steps and into the courtyard.

"Oh, Wolf, I didn't see you." He hurried to his husband's side and slung an arm casually around his waist. "Yozak, how are you doing after…" he trailed off.

"I'm fine, Bocchan," he said, almost curtly. "If you'll excuse me, I have to report to Gwendal." He left abruptly. Conrart watched him leave, feeling guilty. He thought he heard Gisela groan softly. He looked at her but she paid him no mind, only watching Yozak walk away with a pained expression.

"Okay, see you later, Yozak," Yuuri called. Yozak waved absently and disappeared inside the castle.

…

Conrart was in his ground floor bedroom unpacking about an hour later when a soldier told him that his elder brother was requesting his presence. He headed up to Gwendal's office, knowing he would be yelled at.

"Good afternoon brother, how have you been?"

"Did I not instruct you to return immediately if there were too many people holding Agent Gurrier?"

"You did."

"And did you follow these orders?"

"I did what I deemed necessary." Responses were flat and emotionless.

"What you deemed necessary is not what I ordered you to do. Why would you explicitly disobey orders to retrieve one man?" Gwendal was getting angry.

"We need Yozak, he's the best spy in the country."

"He's just one half demon. Yes he's a good spy, but he is not worth risking twenty some soldiers and the commander of the army who is  _also_  responsible for the safety of the Maou."

"It's my decision of what dangers I put myself in." Conrart was starting to get riled up as well.

"No, it's my decision."

"With respect sir, I did what I needed to do."

"Why? Why is this so important?" Gwendal snarled.

"Because—" Conrart clamped his mouth shut. He wouldn't say it!

"Why Conrart?" Gwendal yelled.

"Because I love him!" Conrart yelled back as all control slipped away.

Gwendal stared at his brother surprise. Conrart was breathing hard, struggling to calm himself.

Gwendal chose to be crass though. "Sleeping with a subordinate is against regulation."

Conrart's control was out the window and down the street. "I don't care!" he snapped.

"You're out of line, Conrart."

"Then punish me." Conrart got desperate. "Do something that you think will make this right, but I will not apologize for saving Yozak."

Gwendal pursed his lips. "Two weeks suspension from duties."

"Fine, if you'll excuse me?" He turned and walked out. And came face to face with his open mouthed mother. "Mother!"

"Conrart, you—"

"Please not now, Mother."

"Oh, but you're in love with—"

"Mother!" he said sharply.

She fell silent, but she was grinning from ear to ear. "I'm sorry that Gwennie is being so mean to you."

Conrart gave her his classic smile. "Mother, thank you. I must go now, I have to inform the Maou that he will still have a guard detail while I am on leave."

"Oh fine," she pouted. Go pay attention to your brother -in-law and ignore the rest of us. Don't let Yozak get too jealous though." She smiled lightly and sauntered away. Conrart shook head and headed up to the Maou's suite.

He knocked on the Yuuri's and Wolfram's door, but there was no answer. He popped open the door and slipped inside and listened to see if Yuuri Heika was inside. He heard a muffled sound. He was definitely awake. He knocked on the door. There was no answer. He popped the door, worrying that the young man was in danger. He looked inside.

The boy was definitely not in danger…except maybe of death by coming. He Had Conrart's blonde brother's legs over his shoulders and they were both trying to muffle cries of pleasure.

Conrart stared at the boy he'd been in love with for so long. Old habits died hard. He felt the erection coming on as he closed the door silently and fled the room.

 

* * *

**Chapter 18: Drama at Home**

* * *

 

Conrart hated himself at the moment. He had confessed his love to Yozak. He had fallen out of love with Yuuri. So why was he still getting erect at the sight of Heika doing it.

He was leaning against the stone wall in the nearest shadowy nook. He panted sharply, trying not to think about the thing. He was waiting for it to subside, hoping it would. It had to.

But then Yozak just happened to walk past and see him. "Hey Captain, what are you…" he trailed off, noting Conrart's flushed face and sweating hands. "What is it? What's wrong?"

Conrart tried to play it off. "I'm fine. Really."

"You're sweating a lot!" Yozak moved closer and pressed a hand to the younger demon's forehead. "Captain, you're burning up."

"I'm fine."

"No, come on, I think you need to lie down."

"Yozak stop!" But Yozak was having none of it. He firmly grasped his lover's wrist and dragged him along the corridor, down three flights of stairs and another hall to his rooms. "Please Yozak!"  _Yozak, don't look! Just don't see it!_

Yozak wasted no time in getting Conrart's jacket off his shoulders and automatically reached for his belt. There he froze. Conrart knew this was the end. Yozak would be disgusted that Conrart was getting it up for another man. He would leave and Conrart would be alone and in love with Yozak. Yozak was who he wanted. He was sure of that. And now…he was terrified.

"Wow, I didn't even do anything and you're already like this for me." Yozak was looking at Conrart's erection with lust in his eyes.

Conrart stared at him. He started to say he was wrong, but clamped down on his words. There was no chance that he was going to tell him where he'd been when it had perked up. So he decided he wouldn't bring it up as Yozak dropped to his knees and finished opening Conrart's belt.

Yozak pushed aside Conrart's g-string with a smile and poked out his tongue and lapped at the tip. Conrart immediately felt flustered as pleasure shot through him. He also felt a tad guilty but then Yozak opened his mouth wide and took in his head and swirled his tongue around it and Conrart was completely lost.

He fell back onto the bed with a moan. He wanted this. Yozak nipped gently at him and he let out a rather undignified whimper. "Mm, Captain, you taste delicious."

"Don't say that stuff out loud," he murmured.

"Why? Don't you like my dirty talk?"

"Not…really," he ended on a gasp.

"Oh please, you know you love it." He swirled his tongue over the slit and Conrart yelped sharply, coming. "See?"

"I…I love you."

"Same here." Yozak smirked. He stood over his lover, stripping off his shirt and unbuttoning his pants before he leaned down on top of the younger demon, their nipples brushing together. Conrart moaned and let his eyes slide shut. Yozak kissed him gently at first then more passionately, his pain from a month of torture now only a memory. The kiss was getting harder, bruising Conrart's lips and poking his tongue over the roof of his mouth.

"Yozak…" Conrart murmured. "Yozak…stop."

"Mm, no." Yozak grinned and kissed his chin, neck and collar before moving on to his lover's chest. He lipped Conrart's nipple and sucked gently. Conrart arched his back allowing Yozak to wrap his arms around his body. He held Conrart tight and bit down making him scream in pleasure. "So you do like it rough," Yozak said with a smirk, biting his chest again. Conrart panted hard and arched up higher.

Yozak reached down and stuck a finger into Conrart's entrance making him jerk in surprise. He yelped. "You know," Yozak murmured. "The first time we did it, you were really tight. Almost like you were a virgin." He laughed softly.

Conrart kicked him off and sat up, punching Yozak in the face as he went.

"Ouch!" he growled, rubbing an already bruising face and hold his ribs. "What was that…for?" He stared at Conrart's bright red face. "Captain?" It dawned on him. "Oh, Shinou…"

"Get out," Conrart snarled, letting his anger get the better of him.

"Captain, come on…Conrart? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't have to tell you anything! You're my subordinate, I shouldn't have had to tell you anything."

I was sure that you'd done it somebody."

Conrart shook his head violently.

"But I thought that Julia…"

"Was engaged! She loved Adalbert and she wasn't about to give that up for a soldier about to die in battle."

"Conrart…"

"Nevermind. Just get out."

Yozak closed his mouth, feeling guilty. Then he buttoned his pants, grabbed his shirt off the floor and left.

Conrart pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at them. "Good job, Conrart," he muttered, pain swelling in his heart.

 

* * *

**Chapter 19: Are We Breaking Up?**

* * *

 

Conrart woke on time the next morning, feeling headachy as he dressed and went out to meet Yuuri Heika.

"Conrad!" he called out with a huge smile.

"Good morning, Heika." Conrart put his easy smile back on and walked over to his king.

"For the millionth time, it's Yuuri."

"Yuuri," Conrart corrected himself.

"Good, now are you up to running today?"

"Of course."

"Let's go." They jogged, Conrart doing his best to leave his guilt for chewing out Yozak for something he'd done weeks ago in the turned up dirt behind them.

…

Yozak woke early to drill the men before the Captain came back from his morning jog with Yuuri. He didn't really want to face Conrart. He felt embarrassed for being so crass about taking the younger demon's virginity. He fully intended to apologize but he was still working on the words to say.

He spotted Conrart coming down to the training yard and hurried to his side. "Captain, good morning, I need to apo—" he stopped talking abruptly as Conrart brushed past him and went to the soldiers, ordering the next set of drills. Yozak bit the inside of his cheek. He was definitely still mad. It seemed he'd have to wait until afternoon when he could talk to the other demon in private.

He sighed and walked down to join the men in drills.

…

Conrart had carefully avoided talking to Yozak all day. He knew full well that the other man had been trying to get him on his own since early morning, but he'd successfully ducked him every time. He didn't want to hear what Yozak had to say. If he was going to break things off, then he wanted to put it off as long as possible. He didn't want their relationship to end because he hadn't told Yozak that he was a virgin that first night. He knew he was just delaying the inevitable but he couldn't help it.

Of course, Yozak leaning against his bedroom door was pretty damn unavoidable. Conrart gritted his teeth. "Go away." He tried to push past the bigger man to no avail.

"That's not going to work, Captain. Besides, we need to talk."

"I don't want to talk."

"Well is there something you'd prefer to do with me?"

Conrart hesitated. He was at the point where he would do anything to stop Yozak from breaking off their relationship because of something even Conrart felt foolish for saying afterwards. It was his own fault that he hadn't tried to stop Yozak from being so rough with him their first time. And now…Conrart stepped forward and kissed the taller half demon, pulling him down and standing on his toes at the same time.

His heart nearly stopped when he realized that Yozak was not reacting to the kiss at all. He pulled away, heartbroken. This was it, the end.

"I'm sorry, Conrart." Conrart felt like crying. He couldn't handle this. He looked at the ground, trying to hide the fact that his eyes were filling with water.

"Look at me," Yozak murmured.

Conrart hesitated, then raised his eyes slowly. "What?"

"I wanted to apologize for being so rough with you that first time. If I'd known that you a…a virgin, I would have taken care of you, been gentler…" he trailed off.

Conrart stared into Yozak's eyes uncomprehendingly. He didn't get it. "Is this a joke?"

"Of course not," Yozak said, looking surprised. "Why would I joke about something like this?"

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking."

"It's not a joke. Conrart, I love you, and I'm sorry, I don't want you to break up with me over this. Please, now that I've gotten you at last, I can't live without you."

Conrart continued to stare dully. Yozak was starting to flinch. He couldn't believe it was going to go down like this. Since Conrart had been avoiding him all day, he had assumed that Conrart had been thinking up words that would let him down easy. He steadied himself. If Conrart intended to kiss him, then break up with him, he was in for a heck of a fight.

"Say something!" Yozak said.

"I can't."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say anything."

"Why not?"

"Because you're breaking up with me right?"

"What?" Yozak asked, shocked. "Of course not."

"You're not," Conrart repeated.

"No."

"Then why in Shinou's name didn't you kiss me back?"

"Because I thought that was a goodbye and you were going to break up with me!"

"Why would I break up with you? I love you!"

Yozak shook his head, even he was confused now. "So you're not breaking up with me."

"No. And you're not breaking up with me," Conrart replied.

"Nope." Yozak was starting to smile now.

"So we're not breaking up at all."

"Definitely not."

This time, when Conrart kissed his lover, the other half demon kissed him back with fervor. "I love you," Conrart murmured.

"Same here," Yozak murmured. He kissed Conrart again and spun him, pinning him against the door. He reached out and grasped Conrart's hips, grinding against him. Conrart gasped into the kiss as his back hit the door with a thud. He didn't let it slow him from clinging to Yozak's shoulders and digging his nails into the fabric on his lover's back, nearly ripping it.

Yozak nibbled on Conrart's lips and took a hand off his hip with reluctance to shove the door open before snapping it back to catch Conrart before he fell. He lifted Conrart's hips and carried him across the threshold, kissing him until he laid him down on the bed. There he started to move down but Conrart stopped him.

"What?"

"I want to do it."

Yozak's eyes widened. Then he smiled. "As you wish."

 

* * *

**Chapter 20: Yay, More Unnecessary Lemon (2017 edit: I cannot believe my "titling skills.")**

* * *

 

Yozak flopped off of Conrart and sat on the bed, bracing his arms behind him. Conrart sat up and looked over at Yozak, a very small blush staining his cheeks. He sat on Yozak's lap and kissed the red head deeply. He hesitated for a moment mimicking what Yozak had done to him countless times and kissed his jaw, neck and collar.

Yozak grunted as his lover's teeth grated over his shoulder bones. Then he moaned when Conrart's lips slid down to his nipple. He kissed it once then flicked his tongue quickly across it. One of Yozak's hands came up and knotted in Conrart's hair, keeping him there. Conrart smiled then nipped at him, making Yozak gasp. "Oh, Conrart…That's wonderful."

Conrart slid lower, kissing and biting his lover's abs until he reached the red head's waist. There he paused, staring at the other man's erection which was straining through the cloth of his leggings. He licked his lips, nervous. What if he wasn't any good at it? His only experience came from what Yozak had done to him and that had been immensely pleasurable. How could he do it that well?

"You don't have to," Yozak murmured, misreading Conrart's hesitation. "If it's too hard—" He stopped dead when Conrart looked up at him in vehement defiance. He rapidly reached down and tugged at Yozak's pants, freeing the other man's erection. He stared at the engorged member in shock. He had never really visualized just how big it was. He felt rather lackluster in comparison.

He bit his lip and shoved aside his feelings. Then he leaned down and opened his mouth, trying to take in as much of Yozak as he could. The result was that he gagged and almost bit him in an effort to shut his mouth. He fell back, red faced and choking, tears streaming down his face. Yozak had to smack his back a few times to get him to breathe again.

Conrart felt humiliated. The tears didn't stop even as he panted, taking in oxygen. He couldn't believe he'd done that. "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Yozak looked over his tear streaked face. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, are you?"

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry I suck at this."

To Conrart's annoyance, Yozak snorted. He struck him sharply in the shoulder, slamming him back against the stone wall at the head of the bed.

"Ouch, that hurt," he said, rubbing his shoulder as if it actually hurt. He smirked at the younger half demon, who flushed crimson. "You were doing okay, you just tried too much too fast. Please, let me show you how it's done." He shot back and caught Conrart, pinning him down on the bed. "Stay still now and pay attention."

"How could I not?" Conrart asked. He was numb to anything but where his and Yozak's flesh connected. The castle could be overrun by the humans now and he wouldn't even notice. A small part of him realized this might be dangerous, but now it was far too late. He had never felt like this for any reason or any person. He loved Yozak so much.

Yozak kissed and licked and nipped his way down to Conrart's waist. He kissed the erection through the cloth, making Conrart arch his back. "More," he whispered. "More, please."

"I thought you'd never ask." He hastily stripped the brunet of the rest of his clothes and bent down, running his tongue along the thick vein. He listened to Conrart moan until he closed his mouth around the head and Conrart let out a cry of pleasure.

Conrart came within minutes, panting and whimpering. "Yozak," he whispered. "Oh Shinou…Yozak!"

Yozak smiled, pleased by the reaction and crawled back up his lover, kissing him softly as he went. "I love you," he whispered, his breath sending chills over Conrart's sweat streaked chest. "You are so beautiful."

"Don't say stuff like that," Conrart grunted, even as he arched his back and wrapped his arms around the red head's neck, pulling up his entire body to kiss him. He loved Yozak so much, but why did he have to call him silly things like beautiful?

"But…you…are…" he said in between deep, passionate kisses. Conrart let it go, too winded by those nearly suffocating kisses to argue. He let go of his tight grip, falling back onto the bed with a flump. Yozak smiled and followed him, kissing him and reaching down to prepare Conrart. When he pressed the thinner man's prostate, Conrart was reduced to a writhing mass of pleasure. He shrieked, coming again.

"Coming just from that?" he asked, teasingly.

"Shut up," Conrart gasped.

"Make me," he whispered before positioning himself and thrusting into him. Conrart gasped, his wilting erection springing up again, full force. Yozak pummeled him, hitting his prostate each time. It made him go absolutely nuts. He'd never felt anything this wonderful in all his life.

He lost track of how many times he came—how many times Yozak came inside him—before the two of them finally fell asleep. It felt like he'd gotten only a couple of hours' sleep before the morning watch was called and he had to wake up to go jogging with Yuuri Heika. He looked over to see Yozak sleeping peacefully beside him. He looked beautiful, his face completely relaxed. There was not smirk and none of the hardness that came with his having been jaded for more than a century. He touched Yozak's cheek, loving the feel of his silky skin against his rough fingertips.

Sighing, he released Yozak's cheek and got up, got dressed and left the room. He headed down to the courtyard to wait for his king.

Yozak opened his eyes as he heard the bedroom door close. He smiled, brushing his cheek where Conrart's fingers had touched it. Conrart was so cute. He flopped onto his back with an incorrigible grin on his face. He finally had what he wanted. He just basked in it.

Life was good.

 

* * *

**Chapter 21: I couldn't Think of a Title**

* * *

 

Conrart had finished his jog with Yuuri by the time Yozak emerged from the castle. "I'm going to go train, you go to breakfast. You're on leave remember?"

"You didn't complain yesterday."

"Yesterday I didn't know and got my ass handed to me by your brother. He isn't exactly pleased about  _us_  by the way."

"He can deal." Conrart surprised himself when he said that. But it was how he felt. He was honestly sick of listening to his brother. Especially since he knew full well that Gwendal was sleeping with someone also involved in protecting Yuuri Heika.

"Glad to see you're taking a stand," Yozak said with a smile. "So does that mean I can kiss you in public?"

"No," he replied instantly.

"Why, you're not working now."

"But you are."

"I'm a spy, I don't give a damn about protocol and von Voltaire kyo won't fire me."

"Do you realize how risky that is?"

"If he and his lover can mess around during work hours then so can we."

"You're hopeless."

"But you love me anyway." Yozak leaned in and kissed him. Conrart allowed him a good five seconds before he shoved Yozak off and started to walk away…and came face to face with the Maou, who had seen the whole thing.

"Heika," he whispered.

"You…and Yozak?" he breathed.

"Is that a problem, Bocchan?" he added belatedly.

"Well, no, not if you two like each other."

"We do," Yozak had a hint of steel in his voice.

Yuuri nodded but looked to his Godfather for his consent as well. He nodded after a moment. "Yes, Heika. I love him."

Yuuri's face split into a huge smile. "That's fantastic. Really, I'm so happy for you both!"

Yozak's smile was genuine as he thanked the teen. "HEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIKAAAAAA!" A voice rang through the courtyard. Evidently the Maou was late for breakfast and Lady Celi had decided to sic Gunter on him.

"Uh oh, gotta go, Conrad, are you coming?"

"Yes he is," Yozak overrode his lover's attempt to refuse eating with the royal family. "Go. Eat." He kissed the brunet lightly and shoved him toward the palace—not towards Bocchan.

Yuuri and Conrart walked up to the castle together. "Um, Conrad," He started.

"Yes?"

"Why are two of your soldiers following me wherever I go?"

"They're your guard detail."

"But you're back now, so shouldn't they stop?"

Conrart suddenly remembered that he was supposed tell Yuuri that he'd still have guards for a couple of weeks. "Well, I'm still on leave so technically, I'm not guarding you right now."

"That's weird."

Conrart laughed lightly. "Of course, like any citizen of Shin Makoku, if you, the Maou, were attacked, I would jump to protect you at any cost."

"So what's difference?"

"The difference is this way, I don't get paid."

"Oh." Yuuri contemplated this for a moment. "But that's not fair. You would protect me no matter what, you should still be getting paid."

Conrart laughed again. "Don't worry, Heika. I doubt you'll be attacked in the next two weeks."

Yuuri smiled. "That's true. Especially since Wolfram and I are leaving for Earth tomorrow morning."

Conrart looked down, surprised. He'd not been informed. Still, he brushed it off. "Is that why Gunter is so eager for you to get to breakfast?"

"Probably."

At that moment, they heard Wolfram shout at the top of his lungs, "Yuuri, hurry up! Breakfast is getting cold!"

"It seems they're all waiting for you." Conrart ruffled his hair. "Let's hurry."

Yuuri winced. "Uh, yeah, I guess." He wasn't looking forward to being berated by his husband for being late to breakfast yet again.

"Finally," Wolfram growled as Yuuri and Conrart walked in. "You jog way too slowly."

"We were talking," Yuuri whined. "We finished jogging ages ago."

"Oh, so you were cheating on me with Weller? That's really low. I know you claimed to only like girls but Conrart is a  _man!_ "

"I'm not cheating!" Yuuri yelled. He stalked across the dining hall and caught Wolfram, kissing him roughly in front of everyone, ignoring propriety. Gunter gasped and swooned, forcing Gwendal to catch him before he hit his head on the stone floor. Greta and Lady Celi were giggling and Anissina just rolled her eyes and started eating.

Conrart sighed and went to take a seat left of the Maou's chair while everyone gradually settled down or, in Gunter's case, perked up. Breakfast past in relative peace after that.

After this, Conrart would normal have gone training, but he had today and the next twelve days off. What to do…

He decided to ride to the city. That would be fun. He got his horse from the stable and rode out of the castle gates. It was the first time he'd gone there by himself in at least a decade. He wondered what had changed since then.

He thought it was high time he found out.

Less than a mile down the road, the sound of hooves galloping behind him made him slow and turn to look behind him.

He rolled his eyes when he recognized that red hair. "What are you doing here?" he asked once he caught up.

"Asking you out on a date."

Conrart raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

"Well, I might have done something to get myself suspended too."

"What did you do?"

"I may have accidently told his mother who he was sleeping with."

Conrart's eyes bugged. "Why?"

"Because I want to spend time with you…in a non-life threatening situation." He smiled deviously.

"I can't believe you did that." Conrart was unable to hide his smile now.

"Come on, it's safer in town than in the castle right now anyway."

"Probably. Let's go."

"Let's," Yozak replied.

 

* * *

**Chapter 22: Telling the Family**

* * *

 

Conrart and Yozak spent the next two weeks exploring the city, and each other, with new eyes. They were falling more and more in love with each other with every passing day.

On the last day, Yozak brought Conrart to one of the flowered hills just outside of town to go stargazing.

"It's beautiful," Conrart murmured.

"Yes, you are," Yozak said seriously.

Conrart laughed. "I meant the stars."

"Well, they're not as beautiful as you."

"Stop it," Conrart said with another laugh. Yozak was suddenly on top of him, blocking the view. Conrart looked up at his frowning face in confusion. "What?"

Yozak leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "You are the most beautiful thing in all the worlds and skies."

"What are you talking abou—" He was cut off as Yozak kissed him again. He kissed back, greeting Yozak's tongue as it wound around his.

Yozak broke away and whispered while Conrart gasped for breath. "I'm talking about how I'll love you for the rest of our lives and after."

"Oh," was all he could manage.

"I'm also thinking about how I want to marry you."

Conrart froze solid. His light brown eyes went round as those words spilled through his mind and danced around it. Yozak wanted to marry him. Yozak wanted to marry  _him!_  Conrart was floored. "I…" he couldn't say anything.

Yozak pulled back a bit to look into his lover's eyes. "Well?"

"I… yes. Yes, I will marry yo—" he was cut off as Yozak kissed him fiercely. Conrart's arms wrapped around Yozak and kissed him back thoroughly. "I love you."

"I love you too." He kissed each of Conrart's cheeks, his forehead, his nose and his lips again before he started kissing along Conrart's jaw, down his neck and along his collar before rising to kiss his lips yet again. Conrart ran his hands down Yozak's back, cupping his ass lightly.

They kissed for at least an hour. They didn't even need to have sex. They just basked in each other's love and the sensations spreading from their lips and tongues. Yozak's tongue was unbelievably wild and Conrart was trying his hardest to keep up.

Finally, Conrart pushed him off. "We have to get back. We do have to work tomorrow."

"You're such a spoil sport. Bocchan will forgive us, just like he always does."

Conrart just smiled and shook his head. "That's not the point."

Yozak smiled and ran his fingers gently through Conrart's soft brown hair. "I suppose. And we'll have to tell everyone, including your big brother that we're getting married."

Conrart mock shuddered. "That's the scary part of this?"

"Well, yeah, I mean, you aren't the one he'll murder when he finds out I've snagged his gorgeous younger brother. Especially since he hasn't told anyone whom he's been with for at least a half century."

"You mean Gunter?"

"Of course, but I'm sure your mother knows nothing of it."

"Probably not since she would've pushed for a wedding when they'd first gotten involved."

"Definitely." Yozak pressed another kiss to Conrart's lips.

…

They returned to the castle, shortly thereafter, but it was too late to tell everyone about the latest development in their relationship, so they decided to wait until morning. Unfortunately, both Conrart and Yozak had nothing to do until morning and it was too early to sleep.

So they decided to have sex…go figure. They just couldn't stop. They loved each other so much.

In the morning, Conrart and Yuuri went jogging before breakfast as usual.

When he went back to his room to change, Yozak was waiting for him. "You ready to do this?"

Conrart gulped and nodded. He wasn't worried about telling people that he and Yozak were going to get married. What he was worried about how obsessive his mother would be the moment she found out. He doubted a week would pass before she'd have all of Blood Pledge Castle ready for a wedding ceremony. He wasn't getting married just yet. "Let's go."

Yozak grinned and gripped his hand. They walked toward the grand hall. It loomed over them even as Conrart wanted to melt into the floor. Demons were very private and walking into breakfast hand in hand with your lover made him feel a bit awkward.

Yozak stopped and looked at him, blue eyes serious. "Are you okay?"

"Erm, yeah." He tightened his grip on Yozak's palm. Yozak rested his free hand on Conrart's cheek. "I'm okay."

Yozak pressed a quick kiss on Conrart's lips then turned back and started walking again. "Come on, let's go face your brother."

"I'm more worried about my mother."

Yozak laughed quickly but sobered as they entered the hall. The people at the table were just settling down to eat. They fell silent when they caught sight of the two men at the other end of the hall. Yuuri stood up. "Conrart, Yozak, what's up?"

"We…uh, we," Conrart's throat was very dry. "We have an announcement to make."

Lady Celi looked expectant, as did Yuuri. Wolfram, Greta and Gunter all bore confused expressions. Gwendal looked furious. Conrart gulped again. "We…Yozak and I, are engaged."

There was complete silence for a moment. Then Celi shrieked ecstatically and leapt from her chair to embrace her son as did Greta. Yuuri smiled. "Congratulations!" He wanted to join the hug but a quick look at Wolfram kept him at his place at the table. Gwendal and Wolfram clearly both pissed and Gunter was completely in shock.

Yeah, this was going just the way he thought it would. Oh well, they would come around eventually, Conrart hoped, even as he watched his brothers glare daggers into his lover. Probably.

 

* * *

**Chapter 23: Epilogue**

* * *

 

_Six months later…_

Conrart fiddled with his collar for the fourth time since his mother had fixed it to reveal enough of his chest to make him uncomfortable. He wasn't a woman determined to show off her cleavage to available men before her husband locked her up.

Yuuri poked his head into the room. "Conrad? How are you doing?"

"I'm okay, Heika."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Yuuri whined, stepping inside, followed closely by Murata.

"He's stressed, Shibuya, leave him alone for today."

"Yeah, sorry for bugging you Conrad." Yuuri looked apologetic.

"It's fine."

"Man, I remember when I was getting ready for my wedding." Yuuri smiled recalling the wedding less than a year ago. "The few seconds I was thinking clearly, all I thought about was how glad I was that I slapped Wolfram the first day we met."

Conrart, who had been about to adjust his collar again, froze stiff. How the hell could he have forgotten that? "Heika, Geika, please excuse me." He fled the room before Yuuri could say anything.

In the hall, the first person he came across was his mother. He swiftly hid, knowing full well that she would not let him see Yozak before he was at the waterfall. Once she'd disappeared down another hall, he was off again. He dashed quickly to the room he knew Yozak was supposed to be changing in since his own room was in the barracks. He listened at the door for a moment. Sure enough, Yozak was whistling inside. He knocked.

"Come in." Even without seeing it, he could hear the smile in his almost husband's voice. He opened the door slowly and slipped inside. Yozak was looking in a mirror. Catching sight of his fiancé, he spun around. "I thought there was a rule about this."

"You didn't slap me." Straight to the point.

"What?"

"When you asked me to marry you. You didn't slap me!" Conrart was getting upset.

Yozak frowned. "I forgot." He rubbed his chin, feeling awkward.

Conrart snapped.

Yuuri, Murata, Wolfram and Greta were wandering in the hall, searching for the vanished Conrart, all looked up at the sound of a very loud smack, echoing in through the hall followed by the thump of something heavy hitting a stone wall, hard.

Everyone who heard it jumped to see what had happened. They all saw Lord Weller storm out of Yozak's changing room. He glowered at everyone for a split second before he controlled himself and put a warm smile on his face. "Everything is fine. I just needed to have a word with  _my fiancé_." He emphasized the last two words. "If you will please excuse me, the ceremony will begin shortly and I half to finish getting ready." Even with his sparkling smile, he was still pretty damn short with the guests. Fortunately, most of them didn't realize how moody he was. They all smiled back and returned to their seats.

Murata and Greta didn't buy it. They waited until Conrart disappeared then went to check on Yozak. He was whistling again and tying the leather straps on his belt that held his sword. While he looked fine from the back, his reflection showed an already forming bruise on the face that had healed completely from the injuries inflicted on it only a month ago. "Oof, that looks painful," Murata said lightly.

"It needed to be done," a deep voice resounded as a small figure appeared out of Murata's top pocket and scrambled onto his shoulder.

"I'm aware of that, Shinou-Heika." Yozak faced them and nodded to them.

"Should I fetch Gisela?" Murata asked.

"No, it's already beginning to heal." He smiled. "If you'll excuse me, Geika, Shinou-Heika? I have to marry the man I love."

Greta smiled. "Good luck!" she said cheerfully.

"Congratulations," Murata said.

"Thank you."

Greta and Murata left. Yozak turned back and checked his clothes once more, then headed out to the main hall. He marched to the front of the Castle's chapel in a pale blue, V-cut, short-sleeved dress that matched his eyes perfectly. He'd tricked out the floor length piece of fitted silk with an orange and white leather belt for his sword and the slit that split his skirt nine inches below the waist showed more than enough of his muscled leg. Reaching the front of the hall, he turned to see his lover enter the moment he took his place before the waterfall.

Conrart couldn't tear his eyes away from Yozak who looked wonderful in his dress. He struggled to not fiddle with the collar of his uniform again. He suddenly felt underdressed. Then Yozak smiled at him and all his worries dropped away. He approached his soon to husband and took the hand Yozak stretched out to him. And the ceremony began.

…

Conrart found this wedding reception much more enjoyable than the last. He danced, drank and relaxed with Yozak and all the rest.

The most awkward moment though, was when Yuuri asked him to dance. He'd, of course, accepted, and gotten up to join his king on the dance floor. The moment the two touched hands, he could feel his younger brother's and his husband's eyes glaring daggers at the pair of men. "So…" Yuuri started.

"Yes?" Conrart asked with his placid smile.

"Uh, well, I just wanted to say congratulations."

"Thank you," Conrart said lightly.

"Uh, well, also, I wanted to tell you something that's been eating at me for awhile now." Yuuri's face was turning an interesting shade pink that Conrart found endearing now, rather than unbearably adorable as he'd used to find it.

"You can always talk to me. As you keep saying, I am your Godfather."

"Well, it's just that…well, when I first came here, I have to say that even though I was acting all homophobic and whatnot, I actually had feelings for you."

Conrart stopped dancing abruptly, but Yuuri hardly noticed as he struggled with words. "I didn't say anything because I was struggling with my feelings and with the fact that Wolfram liked me. I didn't want you to get into problem with Wolfram since your guys' relationship was screwed up already. But then I fell in love with Wolfram and I just decided to let it go, but now that you're happily married, I wanted to tell you. I'm sorry if it upsets you." He fell silent, looking into his protector's very confused brown eyes.

"I…" he said thickly. He could not believe this. He hadn't been alone in his feelings? Yuuri had liked him? This was too much. His mind drifted to Yozak though. His handsome, red haired best friend who'd loved him since forever ago. That was the man he truly loved.

He decided that he was truly grateful that Yuuri had kept his mouth shut. When he thought about it now, they would not have had a successful relationship. The line between Maou and his commander was too thick to be stepped across in either direction. Wolfram would have been in the same boat if not for the fact that he'd been raised as a prince and spoiled rotten. He knew what he was doing as second in command Shin Makoku.

And truthfully, Conrart liked his position. He didn't really want to give it up to become Yuuri's consort. When the song finally ended, Conrart stepped back and bowed to his king. "Heika," he acknowledged, standing once more. No sooner had he stood then hands wrapped around him from behind. Yozak's scent washed over him and he sagged just slightly in the bigger man's grasp. "Are you cutting in?" he asked lightly, looking up at Yozak's face.

"Yes—if you don't mind, Bocchan?" Yozak looked very pointed at Yuuri.

"No-not at all," Yuuri stuttered hastily. It wasn't fear of Yozak that made him stutter but the fact that Wolfram was now stalking furiously toward the three men. "I'll be going now." He hurried towards his consort with a nervous smile. He wrapped an arm hastily around the blonde and grabbed his hand, spinning him straight into the next dance before the boy could berate him.

"Did you two have a good talk?" Yozak asked, twirling the slimmer man to dance as well.

"Yes, quite good," Conrart lied. He did not want to talk about this.

Yozak kissed him gently. "I'm still the one you love, right?" His playful smile didn't quite hide the slight insecurity in his voice.

Conrart looked up at him, his golden brown eyes completely honest. "Of course. I love you. Only you."

Yozak kissed him again, this time harder. When they broke apart, Conrart was gasping and just barely standing, not even trying to dance. "I love you," Yozak whispered, kissing him once more.

 

* * *

**Chapter 24: Eiplogue Part 2**

* * *

 

Yozak and Conrart disappeared a few hours into the reception, leaving the Maou and former Maou to keep the party in full swing. They slipped down the hall and upstairs to Conrart's bedroom. Outside it, Yozak caught his wrist and turned him sharply, forcing him back against the doors to his bedroom. Their tongues met and danced as Conrart's arms slid around Yozak's neck, hands tangling in his hair while Yozak's hand slid around Conrart's waist to cup his ass.

Conrart loosened one hand to reach behind himself to press down a door handle and fell back as the door fell open under the two men's weight. They staggered, Yozak tightening his grip to keep the slimmer man upright until they reached the bed. They collapsed onto Conrart's—now theirs—soft bed, refusing to break their kiss.

When they were on the verge of suffocation, they finally paused to gasp for air. "Yozak…" Conrart breathed. "Oh Shinou…Yozak!"

"Conrart, I love you so much." He kissed the brunet again and again on the lips before kissing his cheek and jaw and drifting lower to kiss and lick and nibble his collar bone after tugging open his dress uniform. Conrart arched his back with a whimper as Yozak undid the snaps that opened the rest of the blue jacket then unbuttoning the silk shirt beneath.

"S-same here," Conrart gasped, jerking Yozak's head back up to meet his lips. Their hands raced over each other's bodies as the kissed and loved each other. Yozak brushed over the smaller man's nipples, making him shiver, before sliding over the taught muscles of his stomach to open his belt. He finally broke off the kiss and shot downward, immediately taking Conrart's erection into his mouth. Conrart whimpered and wrapped one hand in Yozak's red hair while the other fisted the sheets below them.

"Oh Shinou," Conrart moaned as Yozak did that thing with his tongue that sent him into a haze of pleasure. Conrart was on the brink when Yozak released his arousal, choosing instead to suck gently on his balls. Conrart yelped in surprise and looked down at his lover turned husband. His blue eyes looked passionately up into his brown ones. The eyes were nothing like he'd ever seen before: a combination of dark lust and passion swirled in the topaz blue, turning them stormy. Conrart shuddered all the way to the core. God he loved this man. "Yozak," he breathed.

Yozak understood the silent need. He hastily tugged down Conrart's pants and g-string before thrusting two cum slick fingers into Conrart's tight entrance. They probed gently, searching for the spot that would sent Conrart screaming over the edge. Conrart's sharp cry signaled that he'd struck gold. He pressed the spot again and again until Conrart came, splattering his chest.

"Oh Shinou…Yozak, please," he gasped out, panting heavily through waves of pleasure. "I…"

Yozak growled wordlessly and slid up Conrart's long, slender body. He hiked up his lover's legs and positioned himself and thrust into him. Yozak choked as he felt the pleasurable pressure engulfing him. He shoved deeper and harder into his husband listening as the man whimpered at the pleasure pain that erupted through his entire body. Then Yozak reached down and gripped his erection and Conrart was completely lost. He wrapped his arms around Yozak's back and dug in, his nails scoring across his back. Yozak growled again and kept on thrusting, squeezing Conrart in tempo with the thrusts.

When Conrart came a third time, accompanied by Yozak at the last, he collapsed back, detaching his fingers from Yozak's back. Yozak was too tired to even do anything. He simply collapsed on top of his husband. The only thing he managed to do was pull out before he pressed a weak kiss to Conrart's chest before dropping off to sleep just a few seconds before he did.

Needless to say, it was the best, most passionate night of their lives.

…

When the two lovebirds woke up the next morning—they'd woken and made love several times before dawn—they basked in each other's arms for a few moments. They were officially on their honeymoon so they didn't have training or breakfast to show up for. It was honestly rather pleasant to not have to get up in the morning after that many rounds of sex.

"How are you feeling?" Yozak asked, having woken once Conrart had begun fidgeting slightly.

Conrart considered for a moment, then murmured, "Satisfied."

Yozak could hear the smirk in his voice. He grinned. "Are you sure about that?" His large hands slid lower, brushing his stomach and gently pressing on the base of his penis. His grin widened when the skin tightened under his touch. "That doesn't feel very satisfied."

Conrart's eyes looked up into his with innocence. "I suppose I could go another round."

"Oh I love you," Yozak gasped as he flipped his husband over and locked their lips once more.

"Mmhmm," Conrart murmured eagerly against Yozak's lips.

The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know your thoughts, comments and kudos are love!!!
> 
> This was written back when people (myself included) shoved as much Japanese into their fics as they could. Heika is Yuuri's and Shinou's title, Geika is Murata's. I don't think I used any others, but please feel free to point them out.


End file.
